Oh Castle
by glo1196
Summary: Castle knows exactly how to please her...her body readily responds as chills run up her spine and a moan escapes from deep within her throat.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me today and wouldn't let go no matter how hard I tried. It is definitely "M" rated so kiddies and the squeamish back out now. Not sure if I am going to continue it, all depends on the responses. This might just suck to the rest of you…LOL. It sure was fun writing it though, so let me know what you think. ****Written for Manuxinhace's challenge (.net/s/7382548/1/Challenge)**

**I don't own anything Castle….sad but true.**

"**Oh, Castle….."**

**Cahpter 1**

The dimly lit room and song playing on the stereo, shuffled to a low, seductive beat and mellow hum, only served to heighten her senses. His strong, warm body leaned in to her; he purposefully swept her hair to the side. His insistent lips grazed the sweet spot just below her ear; a soft moan escaped her as his tongue trailed agonizingly slow down the curve of her neck. Instinctively, she arched her back and ground herself against the strained trousers behind her. The material between them doing very little to buffer the response each of their bodies was having. Her body shuddered as his lips blazed a trail across her shoulders as he turned her to face him. Her head still hung down to give him better access to her neck…

"Castle," it was barely a whisper. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his oxford shirt as she looked up into his darkened fiery blue eyes. His hand now on her hip pressed harder against her and inched the material of her skirt up her thigh.

She thread her fingers through his hair, and opened her mouth against his, tracing her tongue over his lips, feeling the sharp hitch in his breath before he took control. His tongue slid into her mouth and his hands left her hips, sliding up to her hair as he plundered her mouth. His touch got increasingly possessive; his fingers slowly ran through the curls in her hair, his teeth nipped her bottom lip. She shivered as his hand fell to her thigh, tracing a slow torturing line upwards, inching her skirt higher and higher. She drew in a strangled breath, and bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud, her heart pounded, skin burned, every inch of her consumed with desperate arousal. Kate nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, allowing her tongue to dart out and taste the salty tang of his sweat and inhaled the scent of his cologne. It was now his turn to shudder against her as she trailed kisses down his neck.

He gave her a wicked grin as he tightened his arm around her lower back, gripped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, dragging their hips together and letting her feel him against her, showing her exactly how much he was enjoying their little dance, keeping the steady gyration of his hips going with the beat of the music.

She impatiently fumbled for the hem of her dress and swiftly tugged it over her head. She was done playing her games. She was done with their dance; she needed him and needed him now.

"Castle, please?" her voice raspy and low against his ear. He felt her nipping at his ear. Castle's eyes drifted downward, a feral grunt escaped from his throat; she was wearing nothing but a tiny red thong that left very little to the imagination. Her perfectly soft body ground against him as she slowly backed him up until he felt the sofa behind his knees and pushed him down. She slowly crawls on his lap with her legs straddled on either side of him. He hooks his finger around the flimsy red thong and tears it from her body. Her naked body is now there for his taking. Her hair cascading across his face as she watched him lick his lips as he twists and tugs at both her nipples, sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

Castle's lips began their steady assault on Kate's breasts. She'd already been coiled tight before his lips drew her nipple into his mouth, now she was out of control. His hands slipped lower, cupped her hot center and slid his middle finger deep inside her; his thumb rubbed soft circles on her clit.

"So wet," he growled against her neck, and slips another finger into her.

She moaned loudly, and threw her head back. She ground herself down on his hand, urging him to go faster. Kate felt herself clench around his fingers and pulled his face to hers plunging her tongue into his mouth. He held her as she convulsed around him when her violent orgasm took over her body and made it shake and tremble with ecstasy. She buried her head in his neck as he continued to press tender kissing to her shoulders. Slowly he worked her back into a frenzy with his hands and mouth.

Still straddling him she ground against him as her need to have him continued to grow again. His hands grasped her hips as he surged up. She removed him from the confines of his boxers. Took his hardness as a positive gesture and lifted up until only the tip of him entered her wet warmth. She slid onto the most intense experience of her life, the wet heat of her enveloped him, hugging him tightly. Her hips and legs worked as she slid slowly up and down along his length, filling every inch of her, while his hands urged her faster and faster. He removed his hands from her hips as she took control and fondled both her breasts, pressing them together and applying pressure to her aching nipples in the process. Throwing her head back she ground down harder, and crushed her clit against him, the friction bringing her closer to satisfaction. With their skin slick from their love making, she lowers a hand down her body as he watches, and finds her clit. They both moan when she finds it and starts rubbing, circling and playing with it. She loves how his blue eyes are dark with desire and she feels him watch her touch herself.

Oh yeah.. oh God.. sooo good..." breathlessly she spoke, " Oh God don't stop...please don't stop." Her breath was fast and uneven; her heart beat wildly in her chest. The heat between her legs coiled and suddenly spread through her body. Pleasure the likes of which she has never known seeps through every bit of her body. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her wildly, and the pressure of her fingers on her clit is just too much for her and she finally splinters around him and takes him with her.

"Oh God Castle!" she screamed as she bolted upright, her body still shuddering from the effects of the intense orgasm. She reaches up and feels her camisole plastered to her chest with sweat. Castle is not below her,it is a dream. Just a dream… She has never had an orgasm while dreaming. Still disoriented she takes notice of the time and decides she still has time to sleep, and turns to go back to go back to bed. Hoping she can forget this happened, and that she can lock this in the corner of her brain where she places her feelings for Castle. It is then her eyes meet with bewildered dark brown ones, staring at her from the other side of her bed. Hurt and anger clearly spread across the features of his face.

"Josh….." she whispers as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

**What do you guys think? Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story won't let go. As I write, the next part is already forming in my head. I know where the next chapter is going and a good idea where it will end. Hope you come along for the ride. It is definitely "M" rated so kiddies and the squeamish back out now. It sure is fun writing it though, so let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything Castle….sad but true. **

"Josh….." she whispers as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

How is she going to explain this to him? She can't even explain it to herself. How does she tell him she spends her days dodging Castle's innuendos, his invading of her personal space, and his not too subtle grand gestures to make her smile? How does she tell him that she can control her feelings, her actions and her thoughts during the day, but at night, when her guard is down, when her thoughts run free from their restraints, her fantasies run wild in her dreams, and is helpless to stop them? How does she explain away that these dreams have been happening more often than she cares to admit?

"Josh, it isn't what you think." She calmly says looking straight at him. She tries to hold his hand, but he quickly moves it away from her. She doesn't want Josh to think she has cheated on him, because she hasn't. He continues to look at her; the hurt and anger reflected in his eyes clearly divulge his doubt in her words. He just stares at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Josh, you have to believe me. I have never cheated on you." Beckett looks straight into his eyes. Making sure he knows her words are true and honest.

"Castle and I have never done anything for you to question me. It was just a dream. Please say something?" Beckett felt like crying. Hot tears threatened to spill, but she refused to cry and look guilty and weak. She was neither and she was not going to act like she had anything to be ashamed of.

"Kate, I have been gone for two months. This is the first time I have stayed at your apartment since I got back, and I wake up to you moaning and groaning next to me in bed. I am fascinated as I watch you touch yourself as you dream. At first I am turned on as I think you are dreaming of us. Then I hear it, you called out for him to satisfy you. Not me, Kate, you called for him. You climaxed in the bed next to me screaming out another man's name. Your reaction to him in your dream was like nothing I have seen you experience with me. How can I compete with that?" Josh runs his fingers through his hair and tries to compose himself as he continues his voice low and shaking with emotion. He continues looking down at his hands as he speaks.

"You may not be ready to admit it, you may not want to believe it, but you are in love with him, Kate." Josh scoots out of bed and sits with his head in his hands. He continues to talk to her with his back to her; he can't bear to look at her.

"I have known for a long time that you weren't ever going to choose me. I have known that you shared more of your heart and life with him than with me. Things changed after the time you both were locked in the freezer. I knew that no matter how many times I said I loved you, it didn't mean half as much as his "Always." I just hoped that maybe you would just notice me and give me half a chance. That things would change. It is time for me to throw in the towel, Kate. I love you and I wish you the best. I am sorry I couldn't be your "one and done" but he is out there waiting for you to finally tell him you see him. Just don't wait too long."

"Josh, please don't… I" she reaches for him and tries to dissuade him, but then she stops, and looks at him. She is suddenly angry that Josh won't fight for her. That he is giving up without so much as an argument. How can he say he loves her and walk away? He is always leaving. Something deep inside her though knows he is right, she doesn't want to hear it but he is right. Josh, is safe, fun, handsome (very handsome) but he isn't her one and done, and she has always known it.

With that Josh gets up and walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he emerges from the bathroom dressed and ready to leave. He gathers the few items scattered around the apartment that are his. She sadly notes how little of him is there after 10 months of dating. Like they both knew this was not a permanent arrangement. He slowly walks to her side of the bed, leans over and kisses the top of her head, runs his fingers through her hair, and tilts her face to look up to him.

"Take care Katherine Beckett, stop running from happiness. You can be happy." With that he walks out of her bedroom, out the door, and out of her life. She wants to stop him and say something to make things better, but there is nothing she can say.

When she hears the door lock behind him she finally allows herself to fall apart. She is alone again, through no conscious fault of her own. She does not know how to stop these dreams that have been plaguing her for weeks, and worse she isn't sure sometimes she really wants them to stop. Tonight's being the most intense dream to date. She has to talk to someone soon about this before it ruins anything else. Lanie, she will find time to talk to Lanie tomorrow.

She'll deal with this tomorrow. She throws herself into her bed, puts the pillow over her head and closes her eyes hoping that sleep will overtake her for the couple of hours she has left before work. Hopefully, Castle can stay out of her thoughts for that long.

Four hours later, Kate walks off the 12th's creaky elevator and into the pit area. Detectives are at their desks working, others are at their murder boards, and other walking through to interrogation rooms with suspects. Life at the 12th seems to be normal as usual. The only evidence of the previous night's festivities is the slightly red edges around her eyes.

"Morning boss," Esposito calls out from his desk across the room. Ryan looks up and gives her a nod and smiles in her direction. They both continue on with what they were previously doing.

"Morning boys," she returns in her most upbeat voice hoping they don't notice anything. Kate sits at her desk and starts reading a file she left on her desk last night.

She senses his arrival before she even hears him speak. The energy in the room crackles around her and she can feel his presence before she sees or hears him.

"Good Morning Detective Beckett isn't it a wonderful day?" he makes a grand gesture and places her coffee and bear claw on her desk in front of her. She looks up into those mischievous sparkling blue eyes and can't help but smile. Kate takes the coffee in her two hands and takes a long drawn out drink of it to calm her nerves before putting it down.

"Thank you for breakfast Castle, but can I please talk to you in private for a minute?" Beckett stands up and starts walking toward the observation room of a currently unused interrogation room. Castle follows her quietly, trying to think of whatever he might have done to get her mad this early in the morning. Castle looks to the boys for help but they just shrug their shoulders and lay low avoiding being dragged into what ever is about to happen.

As he walks in Beckett closes the door behind him. Esposito and Ryan look at each other and shrug, neither of them thinking that this was a good sign.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again," Ryan points out with a worried look.

"Better him than us, bro," Esposito replies waiting for the fireworks to begin behind the closed door, as he hears Castle's voice but can't make out what he is saying.

"What did I do?" Castle nervously asks her as he looks around the dimly lit room.

"Just shut up Castle," Beckett growls at him as she walks him into the corner.

**Thank you to all who put this story on your story alerts and reviewed. It is great to know that people are enjoying and reading. If they weren't I would just write this for myself. I try to leave something at least every other chapter for the stories I am reading, to let the author know I am still reading and enjoying their effort and story. I won't beg for reviews, but they would be appreciated. Let me know what you like, don't like and any suggestions. Oh and thank you merry-merry-me for your suggestion, as you can see I went back and added it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this chapter. It was supposed to be their Kate and Castle's discussion and Kate and Lanie girl time but didn't quite turn out that way. Hopefully this will meet your approval. Enjoy the ride. It is definitely "M" rated so kiddies and the squeamish back out now while you can. It sure is fun writing it though, so let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything Castle….sad but true. **

"Just shut up Castle," Beckett growls at him as she points a finger into his chest. Faster than he can think Beckett backs him into a dark corner of the room. Her flushed face a mere inch from his. Her hot breath on his lips, her eyes are dark and fiery. He has no clue what he has done as he quickly searches his recent memory for anything that could have made her this mad, but her body is distracting him. He tries to open his mouth to talk but she cuts him off.

"You never listen to me! You never stay out of my personal space or life! You have no respect for my relationships!" she practically spits the words out like venom. She raises her hands and traps him, by putting them against the wall on either side of his head.

"I should just have the boys get rid of you, and let Lanie hide the evidence! God, Castle how could you? Why can't you leave me alone? You are everywhere 24/7!" Her eyes were wild with anger; she has him right where she wants him.

Castle has no idea what he has done to cause this, so he does what he always does in these types of situation; he tries to make her laugh.

"Beckett, you don't want to kill me, remember it will be too much paper work," shooting her a shy smile, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Beckett doesn't return the smile, she just stares at him her eyes still shooting daggers at him. Smoldering behind those eyes a battle ensues between her mind and her quickly consuming need brought on by the proximity of his body. Her thoughts betray her and wander to last nights dream; how his hands had touched her, light, hot and worshiping, how the probing heat of his tongue felt in her mouth, the shudder of her skin under his expert hands. God she needs to know if Castle is as good as dream Castle.

Castle senses the sudden change in her mood and body language.

Beckett steps unexpectedly into him eliminating any space between their bodies. Her arms snake around Castle's neck; she fists a handful of hair at the back of his head, and roughly presses her body flush against his. She grinds her hips deliciously against him as she drags an unexpected groan from deep within his throat.

"How do you like me invading your personal space, Castle? How does it feel to have no control over it?" She nuzzles her nose into the crook of Rick's neck, allowing her tongue to dart out and taste the salty tang of his sweat and inhale the scent of his spicy cologne, just like the dream. He shudders against her and his breathe hitches as she trails kisses hungrily across his jaw, her nails now raking up and down the front of his shirt. His body instantly starts to betray him.

"Cat got your tongue, Ricky?" she purrs before suddenly connecting her soft wet lips to his hungrily. He feels her breasts press insistently into his chest and her fingers rake through his hair.

"Beckett?" Castle asked between her kisses. He doesn't understand how they have gotten here, or how to respond to this.

"You've waited three damn years for this Castle, you going to ask questions or kiss me, damn it?" she growls into his mouth. He didn't need to be told twice as he wraps his arms around her waist and presses her flush against him. In an instant he flips them; her body trapped between the wall and his body.

"Show me how much you want this, Ricky. Tell me…" She purrs into his ear, placing his right hand on her breast. God, she wants him to touch her. It sets her nerve endings into overdrive as he unbuttons her blouse, exposing her dark blue lace bra underneath. He caresses the skin below her breasts, with his thumbs. Her nipples grow hard, and wetness starts to pool between her legs. He fondles her breasts, and teases her already hard nipples through the material of her bra, as a moan escapes her.

"Oh God Castle, Please touch me…" she begs him, as she rakes her nails across his shoulders. Castle is unraveling as every fantasy he has ever had about Beckett shatters compared to his new reality.

Beckett hungrily finds his mouth as her fingers deftly loosen the buttons on his oxford, she snatches his shirt tail from his slacks with purpose; and slides the shirt off his shoulders. He silently thanks himself for skipping the tie this morning. Kate trails her hands over the taut muscles and skin now bared, and openly admires the man before her. Her dreams don't compare to the reality before her.

Castle tightens his arm around her lower back; he slides his hand down over her hips to her thigh. He grips her thigh and wraps it roughly around his waist, dragging their hips together and letting his throbbing erection connect with her hot center showing her exactly how much he was enjoying this. He leans in close and takes her ear between his teeth, keeping the steady gyration of his hips against her. Beckett feels the heat between her legs coil and grow stronger with her need, as she returns his ministrations.

"God Kate, I want you." He hisses as is fingers trail to the top of her pants and he snakes his fingers between the material of her pants and her skin. Slowly he inches lower down her back, his fingers just grazing the top of her thong causing her to moan into his neck.

"Castle…" she barely manages to whisper as her hips move in anticipation of his fingers.

Suddenly detective Karpowski enters the interrogation room on the other side of the mirror with a suspect. Both of them freeze as the sound of the voices reaches them and reality crashes down around them. They jump apart as though singed and quickly start dressing. Beckett finishes first, her face is flushed, her hair slightly disheveled, her eye don't meet his.

"I am so sorry Castle. I…" she puts her hand on the door knob, and looks up at him. "Oh God Castle, what have I done?" then opens the door and walks out of the room without another word. She walks to her desk grabs her coat and goes to the elevator avoiding everyone around her, tears threaten to spill but she manages to stay fully composed and professional.

Esposito and Ryan run into the observation room as soon as the elevator door closes behind her, to find Castle sitting at the table with his head in his hands. The look on her face before leaving the room is haunting him. Kate Beckett was scared and…..he can't place what else, but he doesn't think it is good.

"Yo bro, what did you do to her?" Esposito asks Castle. Both detectives are at a loss for words when they see the look on Castle's distraught face.

"I don't know what I did. I don't know what just happened. I don't know what to do, but I think I've lost her." With that he let his head drop back into his hands again in defeat.

Ryan and Esposito share a worried look over their author friend. What could these two have done to each other now?

Kate paced in the elevator. What had she just done? It was wrong in so many ways, so many, many ways that made her body shiver in all the right places, and that made it even worse. The look on Castle's face, the feel of his fingers burning a trail over her skin, the feel of his body grinding against her, she couldn't stop thinking about it…She had to get air, she needed to think, she needed someone to talk to. Kate made a decision, and pressed the button for the basement. Lanie would know what to do.

**This went a little longer than I expected it to. I was hoping to get Beckett's conversation with Lanie in the chapter, but it would be way to long. Lanie will just have to get a chapter to herself. Love the reviews, I love responding to them and you guys have all been so great with ideas, suggestions and encouragement. THANK YOU ALL! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Here is the Beckett and Lanie discussion. I hope it is realistic and true to their character. I am not comfortable with a chapter that is mostly dialogue. So, let me know what you think. To Blooky who wrote me the best review I have ever gotten, this chapter is dedicated to you! It is definitely "M" rated so kiddies and the squeamish back out now while you can. It sure is fun writing it though, so let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything Castle….sad but true. **

Kate paces in the elevator. What has she just done? It was wrong in so many ways, so many, many ways that makes her body shiver in all the right places, and that makes it even worse. The look on Castle's face, the feel of his fingers burning trail over her skin, the feel of his body grinding against her, she couldn't stop thinking about it…She had to get air, she needed to think, she needed someone to talk to. Kate made a decision, and pressed the button for the basement. Lanie would know what to do.

Her heels make an eerie sound as they echo of the walls; she walks down the long corridor that leads to the Medical Examiner's office. She looks through the window of the door she sees Lanie cleaning up after her latest autopsy. She holds her breath and walks in.

Lanie turns to see who has enters.

"Hey girl, long time no…." Lanie stops talking when she looks at her friend.

The usually calm and put together Detective Beckett looks scared and disheveled. The woman before her looks nothing like the confident, hard nosed, determined detective she had known for years.

"Whoa honey, what's wrong?" Lanie says as she directs Beckett to a chair. "Can I get you something?"

"Josh and I are over, Lanie. He broke it off last night." Kate blurts out.

"Whaaaat? Are you ok? I should give that boy a piece of my mind. "Lanie answers as she put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "What happened?"

"It was my fault. I deserve it. He was more understanding than I would have been in his shoes."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Lanie asks quietly as she pulls a chair up in front of Kate. She takes hold of one of Kate's hand and gives it a squeeze for encouragement.

"It started with my dream. He was so hot, and he knew exactly how to touch me, and I felt like I have never felt before. God Lanie, it felt so real."

"Who, Josh?" Lanie was confused.

"No," Kate lowers her head and let her hair cover her face. She doesn't want Lanie asking the next question.

"Well then, who was it….who? Oh, oh honey it was writer boy wasn't it?" Lanie now understands why Kate is so distraught. Kate doesn't see the huge smile spreading across the ME's face.

"You were dreaming about writer boy and you got hot and heavy? Does that happen often?" Lanie raises an eyebrow and waits for Kate to continue.

Kate just nods her head yes. She needs a moment to compose herself before she continues. She is so embarrassed.

"More than I care to admit, Lanie. This time I must have been moaning and animated in the dream waking Josh up, he just got home from his mission. He said it was a turn on until I started groaning for Caste. Then I…..I had the most intense, well you know and it woke me up. I was covered in sweat and my body still felt wonderful, when I turned to go back to sleep I met with Josh's very awake face. I had forgotten he was even there." Kate continues looking down. She can't look at Lanie she feels horrible.

"Oh God, Lanie my dreams are so vivid," Beckett finally looks up at Lanie.

"Oh, girl you have it bad," Lanie says raising an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?"

"I do not have anything bad…they are just dreams, and what can I do?" Beckett says. "It's not like I can stop them from happening!"

"Don't you make me smack you, Kate Beckett!" Lanie answers her before Beckett continues trying to fool herself. "You have been denying it for to long. You don't see what is right in front of your face. Before you go on the defense though finish with what happened last night."

"Well, I could see how sad and hurt Josh was. He told me he has known for a while that he was not going to be my "one and done." That he knew that Castle "always" meant more than his "I love you." That the orgasm I had in the dream was more intense and sexy then anything that has happened between us, and he was right. Then he got up got the few things he had at my apartment and left, after giving me a kiss on the head. He told me to be happy. Lanie, he didn't even feel he could fight for me. He just gave up." Beckett was riled up.

"Kate, Josh just knew he couldn't win. He saw it, the boys and I see it, Castle's family sees it, and I know Castle knows it. Even your subconscious sees it. When are you going to see it?" Lanie accentuates her last few words by pointing at her.

"Lanie, there's more. I took Castle into an observation room to yell at him, for being around so much; I start yelling at him." Beckett drops her head into her hands and shakes her head again. "Then I kiss him, and we end up half undressed and making out like teenagers in the observation room. His hands trailing down my body felt incredible. I knew where we were and what I was doing and I didn't want to stop."

Lanie just stood there with her mouth gaping open staring at her best friend. "So, writer-boy was definitely as good as your dream?"

A grin spreads across Beckett's face. "Better, Lanie, definitely writer-man."

Lanie reaches into her vibrating lab coat pocket, pulls out her phone and looks at it.

"Honey, I am not the one you should definitely be talking to, and you know it. Judging from all the text messages from your boys, writer-boy looks like someone ran over his puppy up there, and he hasn't moved from the seat in the observation room. You know what you have to do." Lanie shows her the multiple texts the boys sent her. She stares at the phone as Lanie scroll down the messages. "You better get up there and fix this."

"Lanie what am I going to say to him? I am so embarrassed." Beckett looks towards the door. "What if…" Lanie interrupts her.

"Honey, you'll know when you get up there. That boy has been waiting for this moment for over 3 years; he won't care what you say as long as you give him his chance. He loves you. You are going to give him a chance right?" Lanie asks as Beckett starts gathering her things and heading towards the door.

Beckett smiles and gives her friend a hug. "I'll let you know what happens as soon as I can, ok? Please, keep this between us for now?" Beckett heads to the door and starts opening it. "Thanks Lanie, always nice to know I have friends when it counts."

Lanie smiles and nods in agreement. "You better call, don't make me come looking for you and hurt you. You are so lucky I am such a good friend; I may have some money coming my way in the pool. You're just going to have to make it up to me."

Beckett smiles at her, walks through the door and starts walking down the long corridor again. She knows that she can't talk to Castle upstairs in the pit. She pulls out her phone and starts to text him.

"Meet me at Remy's for lunch in 15 minutes?" and presses send. She brushes her hair with her fingers behind her ear, smiles and starts walking to Remy's.

Upstairs Castle is sitting in the same chair she left him in, he seems so lost. The boys have returned to their desks and are doing paperwork, not knowing what to do for him. He reaches for his phone as it buzzes. "Text message from Beckett" he opens it and reads it. Not sure what is going to happen next he gets up and fetches his coat from the back of his chair.

"Hey, I'm going out to get something to eat you guys want something?" he asks Esposito and Ryan.

"Nah man, we are ok" Esposito answers, Ryan just gives him a nod no, as he continues his phone conversation. He looks around the precinct quickly, his gut telling him he may not be coming back.

With that Castle walks to the elevator and heads to Remy's to meet his fate.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they mean a lot to me. Many of you have great ideas and suggestions that I add to the story to make it even better. I hope the dialogue is ok. Sina, thanks for pointing out the morgue was not at the precinct, I knew that, but just forgot about it when writing this. Going to leave it as is though. Thanks to all who have put me on favorites and alerts you rock, but let me know what you think too! Working on the next chapter, and hopefully it won't be to long before it comes out. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Beckett and Castle finally get down to a discussion about their feelings for one another. I hope it is realistic and true to their character. I am not comfortable with dialogue, as previously stated. So, let me know what you think. This story is definitely "M" rated so kiddies and the squeamish back out now while you can. It sure is fun writing it though, so let me know what you think.**

**I don't own anything Castle….sad but true. **

"Nah man, we are ok" Esposito answers, Ryan just gives him a nod no, as he continues his phone conversation. He looks around the precinct quickly, his gut telling him he may not be coming back.

With that Castle walks to the elevator and heads to Remy's to meet his fate.

He enters Remy's and spots her at a booth in a corner. The place is packed, but he easily sees her. She looks beautiful sitting there, cup in hand biting her bottom lip, like she does when she is deep in thought. He thinks of this morning and quickly wipes the thoughts of her pressing against his body and her lips nipping at his neck from his mind. He walks over to the table and fidgets as he waits for her to notice him. She looks up and smiles shyly.

"Hey," their usual greeting everyday.

"Hey," he answers.

"Come on, sit down. Let me treat you to lunch. We need to talk" as she pats the seat next to her. Beckett has been deep in thought while waiting for Castle. She hardly recognizes herself in her actions of the last day, from her dream, to her reaction to Josh, from her talk with Lanie to the incident in the observation room. She knows that it isn't typical behavior for her, and smile at the source of it all.

Castle doesn't think he is going to like this "talk." He doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable; doesn't want to hear that it was a mistake, or worse that she hates what has happened. If this morning is all he is ever going to get he doesn't want to hear she regrets it, so he interrupts her.

"Look, Beckett, this morning, if you want to forget it. You know chalk it up to the star aligning in a certain way, or maybe that the CIA drugged us or whatever, it is ok, I understand. We're fine." He takes a deep breathe when he finishes and looks down at the table.

"Is that what you want Castle? Is that really what you want?" She stares at him. He can't quite figure the look on her face. He opens and closes his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He wants to tell her how much he loves her. How he wants to feel her skin next to his everyday when he wakes up. How he has never felt …..He breaks himself out of his daze.

No," it barely came out a whisper. "But you're with Josh, and I don't want you to feel awkward around me. I just want to be able to solve crimes with you if that is all you want from me. I don't want to lose your friendship, if that's all you want from me. I don't want to lose you." Castle can feel his heart breaking. He has placed all his cards on the table and there is no turning back now.

"Josh broke up with me. There was an incident last night, and he didn't think that I was 100% invested in our relationship anymore. He might be right." She was playing with her coffee cup so not to have to look at him just yet. "You can't give 100% to someone if you have feelings for someone else." She looks up at him as she finishes the sentence.

Castle's mind reels. What is she trying to tell him? After the events of this morning was she talking about him? Has she found someone else and is trying to let him down gently. He doesn't think he can see her with someone else. If that is the case he will stop shadowing her. He doesn't know what to say. He quickly avoids looking at her, he is afraid of what he will see in her eyes.

"Who?" is all he can finally manage to say.

"Castle you know me. I always have one foot out the door, but this time it's different. I don't want that. I want to jump in and be happy. I just need to know he feels the same way. I am pretty sure he does, but I have that little bit of me that is still unsure." If Castle had been looking at her he would have noticed the way she is looking at him. Instead he is still memorizing every ding, scratch and nick in the industrial white ceramic coffee cup in his hand, feeling like a drowning man.

"I know I am not the easiest person to get to know, and don't let many people in, but he already knows me, and accepts me for who I am. He brings a little happiness into my life and I don't mind him pulling my pigtails." Castle's head whips up and looks at her after her last comment. "As a matter of fact, he is so much a part of my life, I don't think I could get rid of him if I tried, he is so under my skin. Besides that he keeps me in coffee and bear claws." Beckett reached over and takes one of his hands and runs her thumb over his knuckles. Figuring that if the speech hasn't worked then the held hand would.

"Beckett, are you sure?" he suddenly feels like the luckiest man on earth. "It is me, right?"

"God Castle, you can be such a girl!" gives him a frustrated look. "Yes, it is you," then rolls her eyes at him.

Before the words are completely out of her mouth he draws her close, hooks his index finger under her chin, and tilts her head so that she is looking into his eyes. The space between their bodies crackles with the electricity scorching between them. He leans in, his lips impossibly close to hers, and pauses. Giving her an out, if she wants to run, this is her last chance, after this he is never letting go. She isn't going anywhere; for once they are both exactly where they want to be.

His lips ghost over hers so lightly that she isn't sure if he has actually kissed her. She clutches at the back of his neck as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded and she moans quietly at the feather touches against her lips. When Rick's tongue skates over her lower lip, she opens up to him immediately, not wanting to waste another second. His hands tangle themselves in her hair. Suddenly someone drops a dish at the diner and they are startled back into reality. Their lips part but they their bodies do not separate as they adjust themselves.

"Does this mean I can finally call you Kate, Detective? Or that I get to drive? Oh, do I finally get to see you in hot leather pants straddling your Harley?" Castle asks like a kid in a candy shop.

"And there's my 11 year old boy on a sugar rush. Yes, of course you can call me Kate, but only outside of work. At work there is no funny business, I am Beckett there and no PDA's. You got that, Mister? (She playfully pokes him in the chest as she says that, and then quickly gives him a peck on the cheek.) No way in hell am I letting you drive the car; Castle the Captain would have my head. I do think maybe the Harley can be arranged, if you're a good boy," she gives him a wink and sly smile. Castle just looks at her dumbfounded, the image of her in tight leather seeps into his mind and a smile crosses his lips.

"I don't want to know what you are thinking. Do I Castle?" she asks as she sees the dreamy look in his eyes.

"Maybe another time, Detective," Castle whispers into her ear with a growl, as he pushes her hair back into place, behind her ear.

Their food arrives and they fall into very comfortable conversations, like any other day at Remy's. They occasionally steal a peck on the cheek or soft touch as both of them enjoy their new found closeness.

"Are you ready to go back to the precinct, Kate?" Castle asks as he helps her with her coat.

"Let's go, Castle," she smiles. As she steps out into the busy sidewalk Beckett pulls out her phone and sends Lanie a quick text as promised. "Mission accomplished, Castle now in custody ;)" She giggles as she wonders what the ME will say.

A few seconds later her phone signals an incoming message from Lanie. "Bet you writer boy ain't going to be complaining about solitary confinement with you! I want the details!" Beckett closes her phone thinking she wouldn't mind that at all either.

Once back to the station, Esposito and Ryan keep a close eye on them after the morning's fiasco, but things seems to be back to normal, or even better than normal. Not a few minutes later a body drops and off they all go to Lexington and 43rd, a single white male found shot in the chest on a fire escape. The case takes them into the evening, and they knock off just before 7 pm. The boys don't wait to be told twice that they can leave, and run to the elevator before she changes her mind. Castle and Beckett are the only ones left from the day shift.

"So Detective, can I interest you in a homemade meal at Casa de Castle? Martha is at auditions and going to her new beau's later and little Castle is at a model UN meet for the next few days with her school. It would be my great pleasure to entertain you this evening, milady." Castle says with great flair that makes Beckett smile and twirl her hair. Castle practically melts at the sight.

"How can I refuse an invitation like that? What time to do you want me there?"

"Why don't we share a cab and go over to your place. I can drop you off. You can get ready, and I will send a car for you to bring you over. I, in the mean time will make plans to sweep you off your feet and make sure you feel extraordinary tonight. Kate, I don't want to waste another minute without you." Castle whispers as to not let anyone hear what he is saying. With that they head to the elevator.

Castle hails a cab and opens the door for Beckett to get in. As soon as both of them settle into the back of the cab, their lips meet in hot searing kisses, tongues battling for dominance. Fingers blazing trails of heat over exposed skin, as their bodies melt against each other. Beckett stops herself from straddling him, and moans as his lips move down her neck. All day both had been playing with fire, teasing each other with heated looks and soft touches that had finally lead to this. By the time they pull up to her apartment neither of them can be sure which one needs the colder shower more.

Beckett reluctantly exits the cab and heads to the door of her building. Every nerve ending is alive and burning with desire after what many (definitely Lanie) probably consider 3 years of sexual tension and foreplay. As she rides up the elevator to her loft she thinks for the second time today how she has been acting, and one thought over powers her. For the first time since her mother's death she is truly happy. Happy like she was before her death. She sees a bright future that is not involved in just her job and her mother's case. For the first time in a long time she believes in her grandfather's magic again and the possibility of having the magic and love her parents had. She lets herself in to her loft and leans against the door as it closes, she thinks of how she feels, but as she stands there she becomes aware of how much she has to lose and it suddenly terrifies her. This time she can't hide her heart, because this time it was stolen before she even knew Castle had it. This time she is truly in love.

**Please take the time to let me know what you think of this story. I am shocked at 111 alerts, 29 favorites and 58 reviews, after just 4 chapters! Thank you all for the encouragement, suggestions and yes even criticism, it is all appreciated. ****Gillesinlove****, I hope I touched upon Beckett being out of character a bit in this chapter. ****Phnxgrl**** you win best review and this chapter is dedicated to you! Your review really made me smile and thanks for making me feel better about the morgue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, by far the longest one of this story. Coming up in future chapters; their date, some smut, their evening, some smut, Jim Beckett and family finding out **** all coming to a chapter near you ;) Hoping to make 100 reviews for this story, please help me make it happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. This chapter is truly "M" rated and thrown in here to enhance Beckett's character. She is a hot blooded woman and not impervious to her needs and desires, especially where Castle is concerned. Again this story is definitely "M" rated so kiddies and the squeamish back out now while you can. This chapter was definitely interesting to write, wasn't the easiest chapter for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Castle (Except one show script I bought on Ebay)….sad but true. **

For the first time since her mother's death she is truly happy. Happy like she was before her death. She sees a bright future that's not involved in just her job and her mother's case. For the first time in a long time she believes in her grandfather's magic again and the possibility of having the magic and love her parents had. She lets herself in to her loft and leans against the door as it closes, she thinks of how she feels, but as she stands there she becomes aware of how much she has to lose and it suddenly terrifies her. This time she can't hide her heart, because this time it was stolen before she even knew Castle had it. This time she was truly in love.

Beckett searches relentlessly through her closet for the perfect outfit. She wants Castle to see her as more than a friend or cop. She remembers the hot, sultry looks he gave her at the nightclub stake out when they apprehended Oz. He practically drooled when she suggestively danced in front of him. His eyes dark with desire, bore into her hungrily as she danced away from him. The look on his face when she caught him staring at her ass was priceless. She had toyed mercilessly with him that night and she knew it.

The dress hugged all the right places and barely covered her bottom. She had wanted him to notice her, but he didn't make a move. She remembers the look he gave her, like he wanted to devour her, and a chill ran down her spine at the thought. She continues digging through her closet until she finds it. She saunters into the bathroom and starts the shower. The room quickly fills with steam, and she steps under the hot stream of water.

The water caresses her body as she washes her chest; her nipples react to the water and her hands. A sigh escapes her lips as the water, suds and her own fingers add to her heightened sexual tension, her body craving a release. By the time she is done the room smells like cherries, and her skin is soft and smooth. She is so sexually wound up she has to stop herself more than once from fantasizing about Castle and letting her fingers roam her own body. She doesn't remember ever being this sexually charged over any man.

She steps out of the shower and slowly dries herself off, noticing how her body is reacting in ways she has only felt with a man physically before her. She walks across her room and carefully chooses a matching bra and panty set that definitely shows where her thoughts for the evening are heading.

She sits on the corner of her bed and looks down at her body. She is wet and she feels the heat between her legs as she slides her thong up her leg, the feel of the material against her causes a moan to escape her lips. She closes her eyes and thinks of him slowly removing the garment and a chill runs through her body. She throws herself back on her bed as the coil in her stomach tightens and she finds her fingers sliding down her taut muscular stomach; finally inching under the flimsy material of the lace thong. They slide between her warm wet folds and she moans, bucking her hips as she barely brushes against her clit. She is so wet and god, her body is begging to cum. She starts rubbing her clit, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Visions of Castle's head nestled between her legs licking and niping at her cause her to quicken the motion of her fingers. She feels herself getting closer to her release and she reluctantly removes her fingers sliding them to her entrance. She barely inserts the tip of a finger into herself, her thumb now presses deliciously against her clit again. Her back arches up against the bed as the storm builds within her.

She bites her lip and swallows down the moan that threatens to escape; this isn't the way she wants this to happen tonight. She slowly removes her fingers from her body and continues dressing in silence. As she slips on her bra she can't help but notice her aching hardened nipples as the lacey material brushes over them. She lazily drags her nails up and down the sensitive skin just below her bra, trying to quell the fire within her. She isn't even with him yet and she already feels like she may lose control at any moment.

She continues preparing for her evening. The dress slides tightly over her body, too short for a garter so she leaves her legs bare. She slips on strappy silver stiletto heels that he has never seen before, but seems to always admire. Castle definitely loves his women in slinky dresses and strappy high heels, from her experience; she doesn't want to disappoint him.

She pulls out her cell phone and sends him a text. "I'll be ready in 20 minutes if I can manage to stop thinking about you stud. Looking forward to this evening." She laughs as she sends the text.

His text back is almost instant. "Stud huh? Your chariot will be there in 20 minutes. The feeling is mutual, Kate."

She almost sends him back a text that says "You're so easy," but decides to let him chew on that a while. Beckett finishes her hair leaving it down and naturally wavy like she knows he likes it, and applies her make up a little darker than usual. She looks in her mirror and is satisfied with the final outcome. Quickly she transfers her gun, badge and wallet to a nicer bag and turns to leave her apartment.

When she arrives downstairs she sees a stretch white limo with a chauffer holding the door open. The driver helps her in. Soft music is playing over the stereo. Inside there is a champagne flute poured for her and a single white lily with a red ribbon tied around the stem. Beckett picks it up and brings it to her face inhaling the sweet fragrance. It is beautiful, and so like Castle not to give a rose. She picks up the flute, takes a small sip of the bubbly and sits back to watch the city she loves pass by.

**lpre6242**** and ****purplangel**** this chapter is dedicated to the both of you. Your reviews made me smile and encouraged me to write! Thank you for taking the time out to review and let me know what you thought. The next couple of chapters will be their date, followed by the night, the precinct and Jim Beckett reveals, and a look into their future. So far that is what I have outlined. Yes, with a smattering of smut thrown in, though not in the Jim Beckett chapter. **** Still aiming for 100 reviews, we have 79 reviews, 43 favorites and 131 alerts. WOW! Thank you to all who have done any of the above, you guys are wonderful! Please do not forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. This chapter took a while. Not sure why I had such a hard time writing it. I must have re-written it 8 times. Thought Tropical Storm Irene was going to hinder my posting this today, but so far so good. Hope you guys think it is ok. I can't believe it is already at chapter 7. Probably just 3 or so chapters left I think. We shall see, just aq few weeks til Sept 19! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Castle (Except one show script I bought on Ebay)….sad but true. **

When she arrives downstairs she sees a white limo with a chauffer holding the door open. The driver helps her in. Inside there is a champagne flute poured for her and a single white lily with a red ribbon tied around the stem. Beckett picks it up and brings it to her face to smell. It is beautiful, and so like Castle not to give a rose. She picks up the flute, sits back and watches the city she loves pass by.

Castle has been busy in the hour and a half since he left her at her loft. He has been busy cooking an Italian dinner, with salad, and bread included. His phone has not left his hand as he orders, wine, flowers, and lavender vanilla candles to be delivered. When she calls to say she would be ready in twenty minutes he calls the car service and leaves instructions. He jumps into the shower and after 10 minutes quickly dries off and gets dressed. He wears nice khakis and a soft blue Tommy Bahama shirt. He runs his fingers through his hair and sets out to put the finishing touches on his evening with his beautiful detective.

Cole Porter plays on the stereo, flower arrangements have been placed in all the rooms, and dozens of lavender vanilla scented candles litter the loft giving the loft a soft romantic feel. The small table elegantly set with an arrangement of red and white roses in the middle. He has plated the dinners and has the salad and bread sticks ready to go when there is a gentle knock at the door.

"Welcome my dear Katherine," he says to her as he helps her remove her wrap from around her shoulders. He can't take his eyes off her. He takes a step towards her and wraps his arms around her, pressing himself firmly into her back. He moves her hair from her neck, and places soft wet kisses to her neck and whispers into her ear.

"You look exquisite, Kate. Last time I saw you in this dress I wanted to rip it off you and make passionate love to you in the middle of a crowded dance floor." He hands find her hips and he presses his hips against her firm bottom letting her feel what she was doing to him.

"Last time you saw this dress I may have just wanted you to do just that, Mr. Castle." She whispers, her voice low and raspy. A chill runs through both of their bodies, and one of his hands brushes up to cup a breast while the other pushes her hip back towards him again.

"Oh God Castle," she moans as she turns around in his grasp. "You are killing me. I thought you were going to romance and feed me. Not just skip to dessert."

"Your wish is my command, Detective." Castle gave her a quick kiss and slowly drops his arms, leaving just his hand on her lower back as they walk into the loft. Beckett's eyes widen in surprise as she finally takes in the scene spread out before her. Flowers everywhere, candles sprinkled throughout the room providing a soft romantic ambiance, and a beautifully set table. She hears the beautiful melody of a Cole Porter song; she takes in a breath as she turns around to face the man who would do this for her.

"Castle, this is just beautiful. I am speechless," she says as she throws her arms around his neck and draws him to her. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. How did you do all this in the little time you had?" She nips at his bottom lips then kisses him.

"Magic, my dear Kate, and you are worth every bit of it." With that he walks her to the table and pulls out her chair for her to sit down, and places a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Castle walks into the kitchen and brings out their salads and the wine. He places the salads down at each setting then turns to open the bottle of wine. He pours each of them a glass. Castle sits down and looks over at Kate across the table as she starts with her salad, and smiles. Their eyes lock onto each other as their hands snake towards each other across the table. The instant their fingers touch they can feel the electricity between them. Castle traces small circles on her wrists. This was finally it, what they had both been waiting for.

Castle picks up his wine glass, "To Always." They clink their glasses together and smile shyly at each other. "To always," she answers him in a shy sultry voice.

Dinner passes quickly with small talk about their lives. Talk centers around the precinct, the newest book he was working on, Martha's acting school, Alexis going to college and her Dad. The entire time their eyes would meet for long drawn out moments where everything else they weren't talking about was expressed. Looks that portrayed lust, love, passion, determination but also the desperate look of wanting to make this real and forever.

After dinner Castle takes her hand and walks her to one of the large windows in the loft. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her slim waist. He pulls her close to him and lays his chin on the top of her head and sways to the music. Beckett leans back against his chest and lays her head on him. They look out at the city full of lights and life.

"A penny for your thoughts," Castle asked as her started rubbing small circles up and down her sides.

"Is that all my thoughts are worth, Castle?" she giggled. "Can't afford more?"

"If I thought you would let me, I would show you exactly how much I thought you were worth." He answered as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. He loved the way her hair smelled, the way it fell on around her face. How it felt in his hand or on his face. "But my dear detective you haven't answered me."

"I was thinking that it was a long windy path that got us here, and even if it was three years I wouldn't trade a second of it." She turned in his arms to look at him as she spoke, her hands snaking around his waist. "Rick, I am ready for this now. I have never been ready before with anyone. It took you and every annoying, sweet, adorable thoughtful thing you have ever done and said to me to bring us to this spot. It is all you. I fought you. I didn't want you to tear my walls down, I hid behind cases. You were right I hid in relationships with men I didn't love. Yet, you never gave up."

Castle looks down into Beckett's eyes. He brushes her hair behind her ear and runs his fingers down the curve of her neck and along her shoulder.

"Kate, before I started working with you I was bored. I could predict everything I was going to do. I wasn't living anymore. Then fate brought you to me. That first case we solved, I turned on the charm, and you didn't fall for it. I wasn't used to that. Then you whispered into my ear that "I had no idea" and you were something I needed to have. You were a conquest. I used my connections to get assigned to you, and you weren't happy. As time went on and we went through cases, saving each others lives, sharing with each other. You were no longer a conquest, but a need. I needed to make you happy; to see you smile. Sorenson, Demming and Josh killed me, but if they were going to make you happy then I could learn to be ok, as long as I could still be your partner. I had given up hope that you would ever see me as anything more than your plucky sidekick."

"You have been so much more than that for a long time," she whispers as she brushes her fingers down the side of his face and traces the outline of his jaw. She seems to memorizing his features. "I didn't want to risk losing what we have on something that was a risk."

"So, is this still a risk, Kate?" he says close to her ear. He takes her hands and moves them up to wrap around his neck and start to sway again, letting the music wash over them.

"Yes, but it is a risk my heart has decided I have no choice but to take," she answers; then takes his ear between her teeth. Her lips leave a trail of heat as she kisses him across his jaw line and to his lips. Castle moans as she finds his mouth and licks his bottom lip. Her hands play with the hair on the back of his head gently tortures him.

"Rick? Take me to bed?" she says between kisses.

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, made this a favorite or put it on alert. I am shocked at the numbers, 94 reviews, 45 favorites and 140 alerts, not to mention 19,087 hits. Pretty cool huh? This chapter is dedicated to baterista9 for helping me become a better writer **** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, so maybe I'll just let your imaginations take over what happens next? Don't forget to review or I might just be that cruel…..LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Hope you are enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it. This is definitely an M rated chapter; if you do not want to read about sexual situations, this is where you should really back out. Hopefully it lives up to everyone's expectations. Again, please leave a review for me, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle and Beckett's characters, then they would be doing the stuff below more often. Since I don't I have to use my smutty imagination to get them together.**

Chapter8

"Yes, but it is a risk my heart has decided I have no choice but to take," she answers; then takes his ear between her teeth. Her lips leave a trail of heat as she kisses him across his jaw line and to his lips. Castle moans as she finds his mouth and licks his bottom lip. Her hands playing with the hair on the back of his head gently torture him.

"Rick? Take me to bed?" she says between kisses.

Her hands naturally find their way around his neck as she pulls him in for an agonizingly slow kiss. Her lips part and his tongue caress hers as he carries her to his bedroom. Kate angles her neck back. She feels herself getting wet with desire as his lips leave her mouth and suck on her pulse point at her neck as they enter the room.

His mouth travels to her shoulder near the base of her neck, as he places her down by the bed. One hand slides to her side, finding the zipper to her dress and lowering it agonizingly slow. His eyes glued to every inch of newly exposed skin. His other hand quickly wraps around her waist, under the fabric of the dress, finding her taut stomach muscles. He feels her breath falter as his hand glides slowly downward, trailing one finger under the edge of her lace thong. Her body quivers, already aching to feel his fingers dance over her more sensitive areas. Castle feels her anticipation and his hand cruelly retraces its journey back up her body, and then gently slides her dress down past her hips where it finally falls to the floor.

He faces her, her fingers work each button of his shirt. He savors the sensation as her hands slide their way up his chest and across his shoulders sliding his shirt from his arms. He releases her long enough to let his shirt join her dress on the floor. She removes his belt teasing him with the leather against his skin. Her nails rake slowly down his chest as she places kisses there. Finally she loosens his trousers and they too pool to the floor. She gently runs her fingers over the length of him, over his boxers. Her cheeks are already flushed revealing more than a hint of her burning desire.

Kate steps out of the pool of fabric at her feet that was her dress, her heels click on the floor as she saunters towards him. She stops in front of him, her skin tingling for his touch. He takes a moment to absorb the image of her barely clothed body, and he thanks his lucky stars for this moment, He reaches for her thong and inches it down her long legs. She removes his silk boxers and she melts into his body, feeling him hard and hot against her as she presses her hips into him.

Rick resumes his sweet exploration of her body. Taking his time getting his mouth to where she wants it to be.

"God, you're so beautiful," Castle breathes into Kate's ear, before he sucks the lobe into his mouth and robs her of more coherent thought, "So stunningly beautiful that it takes my breath away".

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle" she tells him, remembering the last time she said that in L.A. Only she knows how close they had gotten that night, how much she had wanted him.

Reaching behind her he runs his hands up her back to the hook or her bra and removes the flimsy material from her body. He loves seeing her squirm, getting impatient, moaning his name. His tongue starts to draw tantalizing circles around her breast before he sucks a peak between his lips, nipping at it with his teeth. He repeats this sweet torture on the other breast, his finger once again travel between her legs and slide inside her, but only slightly moving, providing not nearly enough friction for her liking.

He slowly moves to the underside of her breast with his lips, nipping at it, and then soothing it with a talented flick of his tongue. She stares at his slow progress down her body she isn't really in a state of mind anymore to be coherent, or to move.

She tries pushing his head further down her body, but he was relentless in his slow methodical torture. He drops a kiss to her belly button, trailing a line further down, but then deviates from his assigned path and kisses her thighs, everywhere but where she aches for him. The sweet smell of her arousal overpowers his senses causing him to groan. He needs to taste her.

When he sucks on the inside of her thigh again, she bucks off the bed. She relaxes and he rewards her by adding another finger and thrusting them deep into her.

Kate was panting and sweating, but she manages to concentrate and string several words together. "Oh Rick, please…." He smiles against her skin, but doesn't give her what she needs. She desperately wants to feel his mouth on her. His lips are so close she can feel his breath slide over her center. He is watching his fingers disappear into her, watching her lose herself in the pleasure he is providing her.

Finally he lets his tongue swipe along her folds and takes his first taste of her. Kate squeezes her eyes shut, trying not to cry out as his mouth does such amazing things to her. She mewls and moans, as he licks and sucks at her clit, grabbing her hips he pulls her into his mouth. Kate's body tightens into a tightly wound coil as Castle swirls his tongue around her, before flicking her with his tongue. It is too much for her and she shatters beneath him. He doesn't stop or slow down and neither do her tremors, they drag on and on until she hardly remembers her name.

He pulls his fingers out of her, draws his mouth away and hears her sigh. She looks up to see Rick lick his own fingers clean as she shakes with occasional aftershocks. He bends down and kisses her letting her taste sweet and tangy taste of herself on his lips; she shivers as her body still craves him inside her.

She reaches down and takes him in her hands. He closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of her fingers wrapped around him. She strokes him with just the right amount of pressure. He reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a condom. She takes it from him, and slowly rolls the condom over his erection.

He moves on top of her and kisses her face, running his fingers through her hair. He kisses her neck, shoulders, and breasts as he enters her. Slowly, with love and passion, he fills her completely.

Her eyes grow wide and she let out a small gasp. After all this time, he was finally inside her and they fit perfectly. She runs her hands down his back. He lets out a soft moan and smiles.

"You are so beautiful, Kate." As he nuzzles her neck and nips at her.

"God, I want you, Rick," she responds as her release builds again.

She lifts her hips to meet him and his eyes grow wide. She flexes her pelvic muscles and squeezes him inside of her. It heightens their passion and their kisses grow more intense. She can barely control herself as he hits her g-spot over and over. Sweat builds on their bodies as their breaths become ragged, Castle pushes deep into her. They're no longer holding back. He watches her face as she climaxes in his arms. "Please Castle….Castle Oh!"

Kate wraps her legs around his hips and easily flips them, with her now on top. Castle smiles as he watches her body grind against him. Kate enjoys the feeling of sliding up and down his length, with increasing speed. She loves the control she has over him right now. Throwing her head back she grinds down harder and faster, and crushes her clit against him, the friction bringing them both closer to satisfaction.

With their skin slick from their love making, she watches Castle as she lowers a hand down her body; his eyes following her every move with fascination, and finds her clit. They both moan when she starts rubbing, circling and playing with it. She brings her other hand up and plays with one of her nipples, tweaking it and pulling at it. She moans and swings her head around so her hair flies and falls wildly on her shoulders. She loves how his blue eyes grow darker with desire and she feels his stare burning through her. A primal growl escapes him as he loses control.

"Oh God..Kate," he growls as the tension builds in him, "Oh…God don't stop." Their breathing is fast and uneven, hearts beat wildly in their chests. The heat between Kate's legs coil and suddenly spread through her body. Pleasure the likes of which she has never really known. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her wildly, and the pressure of her fingers on her clit and nipple is just too much for her and she finally splinters around him. The vision of her touching herself and splintering over him takes him over the edge. Castle closes his eyes trying to keep the moment from ending.

A few minutes later as Kate lies in Castle's arms, their legs intertwined, she remembers the dream that started this and smiles at some of the similarities. She smiles thinking how reality was so much better than the dream. As Castle makes circles across her lower back, she starts to drifts of to sleep with smile across her lips.

"Nite Castle, sweet dreams my Writer-Man." Kate mumbles in the cutest way as she nuzzles into him. He would have never thought her to be a cuddler, but is thrilled to have her so close to him.

"Until tomorrow, my dear Kate," he whispers into her hair as he gently kisses the top of her head, and too slowly drifts of to sleep.

**Has everyone seen the Advice video of Castle and Beckett? WOW,** **Stana really is extremely sexy. The promo for Rise is incredible, can't wait until Sept 19. I am saddened by the number of reviews to my last chapter. I really wanted match or surpass one of my most popular story with this one. That one has 113 reviews in 8 chapters, so I am hoping a lot of you review so I can go over that number. Thank you to any new people reading, and to the loyal readers who let me know they are out there. To two loyal followers from the beginning gloriavj and Gillesinlove thank you for always encouraging and letting me know what you think, this chapter is dedicated to you!** **Please leave a review and make my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, cute chapter alert, with little to no smut at all. The rest of the story surely has smut. Hope you are all still enjoying. I think there are maybe 2 more chapters left to this, maybe even 1. I start back to school, next Thursday and won't have time to do multi chapter stories. I will still write though. I am having way too much fun to stop. So it's almost time for the new season, everybody ready? Please remember to review the non smutty chapters too; we need those to further the plot.**

Chapter 9

The phone is ringing somewhere; Castle's arm stretches out from under his human pillow and searches for it. Almost knocking it off the nightstand, he grabs the noisy contraption and presses the answer button. "Hey," he mumbles in a sleepy voice.

There is total silence on the other end of the phone. Castle can't make out the background noise but someone remains on the line. "Hello, anyone there? I am hanging up and turning my phone off if you don't answer." By then Castle is finally coming out of his sleep state, and notices it's not his phone he is holding.

"Who's calling you at this time of night, Castle?" Kate replies sleepily as she rolls him onto his back and nuzzles into his side. She kisses the side of his chest.

Castle looks down at the phone and his eyes grow wide when sees the call is from Esposito.

"Oh, Kate I think it's for you." Castle hands Beckett her phone. He mouths "Esposito" to her and points at the phone innocently. She is sitting up in an instant, one hand on her hip.

Castle's mind starts to stray, thinking there is something so sexy about how she is sitting in his bed right now.

"You answered my phone? Castle, I'm going to kill you!" Kate's looking at her phone like it is the plague.

She grabs the phone out of his hand and rolls her eyes at him. Had he not made her body do the most delicious thing last night writer-boy would so be in trouble. Kate clears her throat and answers the phone in her "don't mess with me voice."

"Beckett." She answers the phone.

"Er…um…boss….ah," are the only things coming out of Esposito's mouth on the other end of the phone.

"Get it out of your system Espo. Yes, I stayed the night. Yes, that was Castle, any more info and you'll have to split your winning with me on the pool. One comment or snide remark or you tell anyone else but Ryan and you will both get bounced down to dumpster and traffic duty for a month, you got that? Now is there some reason you interrupted our sleep?" she says firmly.

"Yes, sleep uh huh…" and then she hears an unmistakable chuckle on the other end.

"You just remember Espo, that I have incriminating evidence of you at the New Years office party last year, you don't want Lanie seeing." She grinned knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"OK boss. Um…body drop on Broadway and 41st, second floor be there in 45 minutes, if you can manage to…." Esposito tries to sound calm, but there is a hint of nerves and mischief in his voice now.

"We can manage it, I am sure, Espo. We'll see you in 45 minutes." She answers him.

"Tell Castle I said Hello….." Esposito tries to get Kate riled up, but Kate ends the call and turns to look at Castle.

"What were you thinking, Castle?" she hisses as she pokes him in the shoulder like she did at the pool in L.A. She really isn't as mad as she is letting on. They would have to know sooner or later and the guys are family anyway.

"I wasn't. There isn't someone else's phone usually in this room. There hasn't been any other phone in here for a long time. It is instinct to answer the phone. It is usually you calling me. Damn it Kate it was an accident. What was your phone doing on my side of the bed anyway?" Castle tries to defend himself, rubbing his shoulder and pouting.

Kate stares at him as his words sink in. There hasn't been anyone else's phone in his room for a long time. Kate smiles as she understands that he has not brought anyone home nor has anyone been in his bed in a long time. She captures his face and kisses him passionately, as she molds herself to his body. She runs her nails up and down his back inching her hands down his body.

"You keep that up and there is no way we will be there in 45 minutes, Kate." Castle mumbles into her mouth and his hands start exploring her body.

Kate eases out of the bed and walks towards the bathroom. "I know how to conserve time and water Mr. Castle care to join me?" She swings her hips as she walks into the bathroom and Castle quickly scampers to join her.

An hour and fifteen minutes later they arrive at the scene. There are uniforms everywhere. The door of the apartment has been forced open and the vic is sitting in a chair as if watching the TV. The volume is loud. The rooms trashed as if someone was looking for something. Lanie is just finishing up as Castle and Kate walk in together.

"What you got Lanie?" Kate asks as she removes her leather gloves and slips on the blue ones.

"Good morning to you two, too," she answers them, and then raises an eyebrow in their direction. "You know I must say this a thousand times, but would it hurt you Castle to bring this working girl a bear claw or a hot chocolate at a crime scene?"

Castle shrugs and looks innocently at her, he start to wander around the crime scene.

"Vic here is maybe 25-30 year old white male. One gun shot wound to the back of the head went clear through. Uniforms removed it from the wall by the window. Looks like a .22 caliber bullet at close range. TOD is between 2 and 4 am this morning by the body temp and rigor." Lanie closes her notes and turns to Kate. "I'll have more after I get him to the morgue, but I don't think there was much struggle. No scratches, bruises or marks on the body. It doesn't even look like he had enough time to react."

Lanie starts getting the body ready for transport to the morgue. When she is done she walks over to Kate. "So what's up with writer-boy? He hasn't said two words since he got here. Have you two finally done the horizontal bamboo yet?" She asks as a sly smile sneaks across her face.

"Lanie, we are at work," Kate quickly returns as a blush creeps up on her.

"Oooh girlie you and I are so going to lunch today. Your treat, and I best get every salacious little detail." With that Lanie walks off to the Coroners van and disappears back to the morgue.

"Ryan and Espo, have the uniforms canvas the area, and then you guys interview anyone in the neighborhood who might have heard or seen anything suspicious. See if there are any security cameras in any adjacent buildings, and meet us back at the precinct." She turns around and calls Castle over to leave.

"Lanie wants to go for lunch, can you fend for yourself with the boys and stay out of trouble?" she asks him.

"As long as I get you all to myself tonight, you two go have fun." He tells her as they leave the building.

Later at Remy's, Lanie and Kate discuss work and Lanie's love life, over burgers and strawberry shakes.

"Come on girl, I been waiting to hear the dish on my boy Castle." Lanie smiles at Kate. "You holding out on me?"

Lanie puts up a hand before Kate starts talking. "Now, not that I am a prude and don't enjoy good smut, but I don't want the nitty, gritty, yummy details of your sexual exploits with that boy. I am going to have to look at writer boy and hold conversations with him and if he is as good as I think he is. I don't need details. There are something's no one is meant to know, right?"

Kate lets out a nervous sigh; she couldn't have given those kinds of details anyway. She is relieved that she isn't going to be interrogated by Lanie.

"Lanie, it was beautiful, romantic, so unlike Castle at the precinct. He cooked; there were candles, music and flowers. We danced and looked at the city wrapped in each other's arms. Then he carried me to his bedroom." Kate had such a smile on her face. Her friend had never seen her so happy. This was the most detail Lanie had ever gotten about one of Kate's dates.

"He had freakin Cole Porter on. Oh and before you ask, he was incredible, gentle, sweet, attentive in every way. Definitely writer man Lanie, no question about it. That is until your boy called and Castle answered my phone by mistake and almost gave Javi a coronary. He was speechless."

"Poor Javi, he is probably psychologically scarred for life now, poor baby. Mom and Dad were caught having sex" Lanie laughed as she slurped the last of her shake. Kate just sits there with her mouth open.

"You've never heard them refer to you guys as mom and dad? They say you act like an old married couple, and since you boss them around, call them the "boys"….Well, it just stuck."

"So when do you think they will give him the "we know how to make it look like an accident and Lanie will bury the autopsy speech?" Kate asks. The last three guys she dated have all gotten cornered and told to not mess with her.

"Did you leave him alone with them during lunch?" Lanie asks." I bet right now he is wishing he stayed in bed today."

Lanie picked up the check. "You're off the hook this time; this was well worth the price of lunch."

Kate laughs as she gets ready to walk back to the precinct with Lanie, thinking of her and Castle as an old married couple. Surprisingly the thought doesn't terrify her.

As Kate and Lanie come out of the elevator, they spot Castle sitting in the break room. He is pale, and his hands are shaking even though he is holding a coffee mug. Kate comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles at him.

"You ok, Castle?" she says.

"Those two can be scary when they want to be." He nodded to Esposito and Ryan. Castle thought he heard snickers and chuckles from outside the break room. "I think I'll just stay in here for a while."

Kate walks out to give Castle some time to recover. Lanie says her goodbyes and heads to the morgue.

"Ryan, Did anything pop while we were out?" Kate asked. With that things went back to normal for the rest of the day.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This non-smutty chapter is dedicated to****mwink1234**** whose review made my day. Thank you for leaving the review even if it was for a smutty chapter. I am shocked at the 117 reviews, almost 28K hits, 49 favorites and 164 alerts. Even after 6 years my most popular story has never gotten this much attention. Thank you so very much for reading it and enjoying it. You guys have really made this fun. THANK YOU! Now don't forget to review and make my day **


	10. Chapter 10

**T- Minus 14 days, 7 minutes and counting. Is everyone excited? So many rumors, I don't know what to think anymore. This chapter is so not what I had mapped out. As a matter of fact none of this was what I had planned originally. So, next chapter is definitely the motorcycle for those patiently waiting **** Hope you like this one. It has a little of everything.**

Chapter 10

"Those two can be scary when they want to be." He nodded to Esposito and Ryan. Castle thought he heard snickers and chuckles from outside the break room. "I think I'll just stay in here for a while."

Kate walks out to give Castle some time to recover. Lanie says her goodbyes and heads to the morgue.

"Ryan? Did anything pop while we were out?" Kate asked. With that things went back to normal.

Their days didn't change at the precinct. Castle brought her coffee, built crazy theory with her, blamed the CIA and continued with the sexual innuendos. PDA's at the precinct was not acceptable. The nights were another story completely. Some evenings Kate could be found cuddled up to Castle watching crazy movies with Alexis. Others, Castle could be seen cooking dinner for her at her apartment. One thing was certain; every night was spent in each others arms, discovering each others bodies and intimate fantasies.

After a long week of brutal cases, senseless deaths and gory details, they were both looking forward to unwinding on Kate's first weekend off in a long time.

Kate was thinking of using some of the weekend to officially take Rick over to her Dad's. She knew her Dad often thought there was more to their relationship than she was telling him. He often pointed out how Castle was main character of most of her stories instead of whatever boyfriend she currently had. Her Dad and Lanie were their own Castle fan club.

So, Thursday night while she was helping Alexis, with the dishes she decided it was time to make plans to officially tell her Dad about Rick.

"Lex, do you know if your dad has any plans this weekend?" Kate asks Alexis quietly.

"Not that I know of, I have a date with Ashley who is coming home tomorrow. You know none of us can keep track of Grams. I am sure she will be somewhere exciting. Why?" Glancing towards the study Castle is still typing away engrossed in the current chapter.

"I want to tell my Dad about him, and want him to come with me. I didn't want to tell him over the phone and I don't want to wait any longer. I also want to play with your dad's head a bit, and take him on my motorcycle." Kate turns to see Alexis staring at her with huge eyes and grin.

"What?" Alexis asks her.

"Dad never told me you still rode a bike. I know that your ex-boyfriend did, and that you did as a teenager and your mom hated it. Wasn't it a Harley? He never said you still rode, the entire time I wanted the Vespa. What a sneak!"

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yes, it's a black '94 Harley Softail. Maybe he will let me take you riding one day, but let's talk about that after this weekend, ok?" Kate wonders if Castle might kill her for suggesting that. Alexis nods and smiles.

"I think he would love seeing your dad again. Let me know what your plans end up being." Then Alexis sprints up the stairs to study. "Night Kate." She yells down.

Kate walks to the door of the study and quietly stands at the doorway. Castle is so engrossed that he doesn't notice her. She silently watches him work; she marvels at his the gift of writing. His hair is tousled and he is bent over the computer concentrating. He places a pencil behind his ear, though he never uses it. He says it gives him inspiration like writers of yesteryear. Watching him work turns her makes her smile, and turns her on.

She leaves him to his work and picks up the phone in the other room to call her Dad. Her Dad is excited to hear from her and to hear that she is bringing Castle for a visit. He has learned a long time ago not to ask too many question of Kate. They plan on meeting at the house then going out to dinner together and talk for a while.

Ending the call she walks into the study. Slides gently into his lap and puts her arms around his neck, effectively stopping his typing. She nuzzles her nose against his, and gives him a searing kiss, as she plays with the hair at the back of his head.

"So, do what do I owe this delicious interruption to?" Castle growls as he starts nipping at her ear, and then moves slowly down her neck with his tongue. Kate feels her blood start to boil. Neither of them had expected this unquenchable desire for each other, though three years of sexual tension and verbal foreplay would do that to anyone.

Rick's hand snakes under her blouse and slowly brushes across the underside of her lacey bra, sending a chill down her spine. He traces around a peaked nipple through her lace bra, drawing a moan from her. Before she even knows it he pulls her blouse over her head and is working on the bra.

"Castle, Alexis is upstairs we can't do this here." She says breathlessly. She doesn't want to stop, she wants him, and she can feel the wetness pooling between her legs. She doesn't want to traumatize Alexis by finding her father feeling her up like a horny teenage boy. "Castle, please stop."

Castle stands and slides Kate off his lap as he walks over to the door; closes it gently and locks it behind him. He wears a lecherous smile across his face.

"Castle what is Alexis going to think when she walks back down and finds the door locked?"

"She'll think her Dad is getting lucky, run back up the stairs and put her headphones on rather loudly." He tells her as he sits on the edge of his desk, grabs her hips and places her firmly between his legs. He effectively stops her protests as she instinctively grinds against his hardness. Reaching behind her he quickly removes her bra and starts palming her breast. He resumes the attack on her neck pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers, causing gasps and moans from both of them.

"Castle, you have too much clothes on." She whimpers in his ear as he licks and nips at a nipple. Kate grinds herself against him as her need for him intensifies. She works quickly to unbutton his shirt desperate to feel his skin against hers.

Castle's fingers slide under her waist band and quickly remove her jeans and panties. "I want you naked, Kate. I want to touch and lick ever part of you tonight until you are whimpering my name senselessly." His words fuel her fire and she practically tears the shirt off his body.

Panting Castle stands and turns them so she is now sitting naked on his desk. This is a sight that will inspire many lustful chapters of Nikki Heat. Kate leans back across his desk onto her arms and gives him a sultry look.

"Ever written a sex scene where Rook takes Nikki on his desk, Ricky?" She points her foot and runs it from his crotch up to his shoulder. "I bet some research is just what you need, writer-boy."

Castle's eyes darken as she lays open and exposed to him on his desk. He runs his fingers up both thighs to her center, stroking his fingers gently over her folds. Her scent is intoxicating as he licks his lips in anticipation. Every man's dream come true is lying before him.

"Castle" his name barely escapes her lips. "Touch me."

Castle moves her bottom to the edge of his desk. He positions his chair between her legs, then props her legs over his shoulder. He watches her squirm in anticipation as he moves his face to her center. She feels his breath against her and grinds her hips forward desperate for stimulation. She lays back on the desk and starts teasing her nipples.

Kate was not kidding when she had told him "he would have no idea," when they first met. He could have never imagined this.

He can't wait any longer and he separates her folds to look at her. He runs his tongue from her entrance to her clit, nips at it and finally feasts on her. He places a finger at her entrance and runs it across her. He inserts one finger, then another until he hears her moan. Slowly he pulls them in and out of her body.

"More Castle, Please…harder, faster…Oh god." She is grinding against his face and fingers. Castle moans into her and the vibration feels incredible against her skin. He watches her hands at her breasts.

"Please, God I am close…" she splinters against his face and fingers. Her body arches off the desk as he prolongs her orgasm. She lies on the desk trembling as after shocks course through her body. He runs his tongue over her one last time, and starts kissing up her body to her mouth, as his fingers slowly slide out of her.

She instantly misses him in her body. Kissing him turns her on but tasting herself on his swollen lips makes her hot again. She sits up and starts removing the rest of his clothes.

"Castle, if you are a good boy and take me to your bed, maybe I'll just let you use my handcuffs," she whispers as she saunters into the bedroom and to her nightstand. She opens the drawer and pulls out her handcuffs swinging them in his direction on one finger. Castle is on her in an instant.

"So, you want to be the cop, Castle?" she asks as he dives for her.

"Ms. Beckett, you have the right to …" Castle says to her in a low sexy voice, and she looses all train of thought, as he closes a cuff over one of her wrists.

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, you don't know how appreciated it is. I am still shocked at the amount of people reading. As of today 9/6/11 7:21 pm this story has 131 reviews, over 33k hits, 59 favorites and an incredible 177 alerts. No way did I expect more than maybe 25 people to do anything, if I was lucky. You guys have made it fun, with your suggestions, help and critique. **** I start school tomorrow. So the last few updates may take a little longer. Hope you don't give up and stop reading, I will update. Now, please make my day and leave me a note letting me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't seem to control this story. I start with a clear idea of where I want the chapter to go, and somehow it gets railroaded in another direction. I have been trying to write the motorcycle scene for three chapters. It is finally here, but not how I originally envisioned it. I wanted some witty dialogue and fun in this chapter too. I mean how much sex can one have, right? Ok, forget I said that…LOL In this middle I got another idea and wrote a smutty one-shot about "nightclubs, bathroom stall and limos," with our favorite characters. It seems like the writing bug has struck. Can't wait for the season premier! Just 10 days left.**

Kate walks to her desk with a grin she that she can hardly contain. She can't help reminisce about what could only be described as the most incredibly sexy night of her life. Thinking of the things Castle and her did make a blush spread up from her chest to her cheeks for the hundredth time today.

"Beckett? Hey, are you listening?" Ryan was standing by her desk looking at her funny. "I was just talking to you, everything ok?"

"Yeah, thinking about yesterday's case and the paperwork we have to start. Do you need something?" she smiled up at him.

"These just need your signature," Ryan produces the files that need her signatures. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you look like you just got L.."

"RYAN!" she squints her eyes at him as she yells at him. "You sure you want to finish that? Remember, I can take you!" She couldn't even hide her smile. She was doomed.

Ryan smirked at her and turned around to walk back to his desk. "I'm just saying, somebody looks damn happy this morning." Suddenly a pen flew past Ryan's head. "Geez, some people are so touchy when they don't get enough sleep." With that he sits at his desk snickering and hides behind his monitor. Esposito leans back in his chair, laughs and resumes working; for once it isn't him who is in trouble. The two of them are happy that the dynamic duo has finally made the jump.

Castle strolls in an hour later, coffee and bearclaw in hand. He places it on Kate's desk with a great flourish and goes to talk to the boys. Kate picks up her coffee and eyes the boys suspiciously. Her eyes linger on Castle and slowly undress him. She catches herself and continues to look busy.

"So, hot date last night Castle?" Esposito casually asks, expecting Castle to spill some juicy tidbits.

"As a matter of fact gentleman, I stayed in all night. I was famished and couldn't get enough to eat yesterday, so I ate all night long." Castle knew Kate was listening, sneaking a glance in her direction. The blush rose to her cheeks and she kept her eyes trained on the document in front of her. The boys weren't to busy to notice.

"Then I took Nikki Heat to bed all night until I fell asleep from exhaustion." Kate practically chokes and walks out of the room, looking for something to cover her embarrassment.

"So you read your own books, Castle? That seems rather weird, you knowing the ending and all." Ryan asked him as he looks up something on his computer.

"Not really, it is good to see how it reads, and then I just couldn't put it down. Once I sink my teeth into something I have got to finish it to the end. Beside Nikki is hot." Castle plays it up. Kate can hardly contain herself as she stands by her desk and hears the end of Castle's conversation.

Kate pipes up. "What Castle can't get enough action, so you have to turn to Nikki for some down and dirty page 106 sex?"

"I know a certain detective that has page 106 dog-eared on her copy of the book. Seems to me that I do something's right." Castle stands and walks up to her. Both of them are smiling.

"And how would you know that Castle unless you have been going through my books?" Both of them so caught up in teasing and playing the game that the world around them falls away. They keep stepping closer and closer together.

"I caught you reading it in the bathroom stall here at the precinct, but why would you read the book when you can have the real thing?" They were almost nose to nose and you could almost hear a pin drop in the homicide division.

"Is that so Castle? We'll see about that." She is so close to him she can feel the heat of his body against her. They have forgotten where they are.

"God, you're sexy when you're stubborn!" Castle hisses to her. He is turned on and has placed his hands on her hips, her body brushes against his in all the right places. Right when it looks like Castle might just kiss her; Esposito and Ryan clear their throats rather loudly.

"Hey guys, hate to break this up but you might want to take this up someplace else." Ryan looks at them and at everyone standing around looking at them.

Kate looks at Castle, looks at the boys and then at all the bewildered faces standing around the room. She feels the blush in her cheeks.

"You know what boys? I'd rather do this…" She runs her hand up the side of Castle's face, plays with his ear, then draws his face down to hers and kisses him passionately. When she is done she pulls away and asks everyone, "Any questions? Good, then let's get back to work, shows over." She returns to her desk, leaving everyone including Castle completely stunned.

"Still no PDA's at work Castle, ok? We need to be professional and this is our job. Now they know and we can go about our day." She smiles at her writer and taps his chair. "Are you going to sit down?"

Everyone is stunned as they turn away and return to work, most of them smiling that finally these two have gotten together. Esposito texts Lanie about what just happened and they are in a frantic text message conversation.

Later that day Kate finally gets around to asking Castle to accompany her to her Dad's the next day. She tells him she has a surprise for him before they go, and to wear jeans and a jacket. Like a kid he is all excited about his surprise and visiting her dad, until he hears she won't be spending the night. He pouts for the rest of the day, like a child who's been told he has no TV for the night. It makes her heart skip a beat that she wanted that much.

"Don't worry Castle, I'll make it up to you, and I promise I'll stay all weekend if you want." His face brightens for a minute and settles down. He is still not happy about tonight.

The next morning Castle is surprised when Kate calls him and tells him she is downstairs waiting for him. He comes down to the lobby, and as the doorman opens the door he stops in his tracks. No words can do justice to the picture he sees before him. Kate is in tight black leather pants that hug every soft curve of her body, leather boots peak out from under the cuffs of the pants. To top it off she wears a beautiful black leather jacket, open to her waist, revealing a light lacy camisole. Her hair hangs in soft loose curls around her face; she straddles the Harley, her 94' Harley Softail to be exact. His jaw drops and for a moment; she renders him speechless, as she smiles at him.

She had not been kidding when she had said that he might not be able to handle the sight of her in leather. His body is frozen in place, he is not sure he can move.

Her black helmet is placed on the gas tank in front of her. She holds a blue helmet for him, with "writer" across the back. The smile that spreads across his face can light Time Square on New Years. This is what fantasies are made of.

"Well, Castle you coming?" she asks as she swings her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head, and hands him his helmet. She picks up hers and places it on her head, and secures it. She looks over at Castle and helps him secure his helmet.

"Come on hot stuff. Climb on and you can hold me around the waist." Castle can't contain his excitement. He is like a child on Christmas morning, who is overwhelmed by so many presents. He puts his hands on her waist, and then moves them to her thighs, then on her shoulders.

"Castle! Hands on my waist, Mister." He gives her a sly smile and skims his fingers over her waist and down her hips.

"I'm not sure I will be able to do that Kate." He moans. He is enjoying seeing her in her leather, and can't seem to control his roaming hands, desire courses through her body as his fingers roam across her mid-section. Suddenly she thinks riding to her Dad's with Castle may not have been a smart idea. His fingers running over the cool leather was already torturing her.

They quickly ride out of the city, leaving behind the bustle and mayhem. Castle's hands have been restless. His hands are currently sliding up and down her upper thigh. She has to concentrate on driving, but the feeling is almost addictive. She doesn't want him to stop. She wants to stop the bike, take him into the brush or woods on the side of the highway and have her way with him. Suddenly one hand strays past her waist, under the jacket and against her breast. She growls at him seductively and he can feel her reaction to his touch. Suddenly she pulls over to the side of the road. Takes her helmet off and waits for him to do the same.

"You want to play that game, Castle? Do you?" she asks as she dismounts the bike, kicks down the kickstand forcefully, and grabs him by his jacket. "Cuz, I have a mind to take you into that brush, and have my way with you until you can't remember which way is up." She makes a grab at the bulge straining against his pants to make her point.

Castle grins at her, and she suddenly feels him taking her hand and moving it against him. "Don't you make promises you won't keep detective. It's not nice to tease." Kate gets in his personal space.

"Who says I am teasing, Castle." She hisses, the sexual frustration clearly showing through. "You have been driving me crazy with your hands all over me. You want a promise, I promise you won't be able to look my father in the eye after what I am about to do to you!" Kate quickly takes her gun and cuffs out of the compartment in her bike. Castle raises an eyebrow and looks at her questioningly. Kate starts backing him up towards the brush.

"Detective Beckett, you're scaring me a little…" Castle backs into the brush nervously. "What are you thinking?" There is only the sound of crunching leaves as they walk for a few minutes and then Castle's stunned voice is heard.

"BECKETT! Shut the front door!"

**This chapter is dedicated to pealee and ****ChrysLexiTaylor**** for reviews that made me smile! Special thanks to everyone who has left a review for me, you guys are what keep the story going! I am hoping you are all still enjoying it, two more chapters to go. Hoping to hit some milestones: 141 reviews, 38K hits, 66 favorites and 188 alerts! Please review! I hope you all have a great weekend and think of all who lost their lives or loved ones on 9/11.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is a short chapter (NOT!). Many people asked for the details of what happened in the woods via reviews or pm's. I was going to leave it to you imagination but….. So here it is! I did not find it appropriate (yeah, I am weird that way) to write the smut in the same chapter as what I have planned for their visit with Kate's Dad. Hope you guys like. I want to hear what you think, pretty please?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone let alone the characters from Castle.**

**Chapter 12**

**Last on Castle chapter 11…**

"Who says I am teasing, Castle." She hisses, the sexual frustration clearly showing through. "You have been driving me crazy with your hands all over me. You want a promise, I promise you won't be able to look my father in the eye after what I am about to do to you!" Kate quickly takes her gun and cuffs out of the compartment in her bike. Castle raises an eyebrow and looks at her questioningly. Kate starts backing him up towards the brush.

"Detective Beckett, you're scaring me a little…" Castle backs into the brush nervously. "What are you thinking?" There is only the sound of crunching leaves as they walk for a few minutes and then Castle's stunned voice is heard.

"BECKETT! Shut the front door!"

Kate unlocks the cuffs as she advances towards Castle. He walks nervously backwards, taking care not to trip over any branches or stones.

"Kate, you're scaring me. You're kidding about using those, right?" Castle whimpers as he watches her swing her open handcuffs around her index finger. Kate gives him a sexy mischievous smile and continues advancing on him, a lioness on the prowl.

"Afraid of a little girl, Castle?" she says as she walks him into a rather large tree. She takes one of her cuffs and in an instant it is locks around his wrist. She kisses him squarely on the lips and nips his bottom lip between her teeth. Castle nervously shakes his head yes, as she takes control.

Before it registers, his hands are cuffed behind his back and around the tree. Suddenly his mouth goes dry, and his eyes grow wide. He struggles to get free but to no avail, he is her captive. She is the predator stalking her prey, the hungry look in her eyes leaving no question in his mind as to her intent.

"Kate, this isn't funny. I can't touch you." The cuffs dig into his wrist as he struggles to free himself from his bondage.

"I don't see a problem with that Castle; if you're not quiet I may just have to resort to something more drastic to keep you silent. Is that what you want?" Castle stares at her and again shakes his head "no". She rakes a fingernail from behind his ear down his neck, to the first button on his shirt.

He watches as Kate slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. Her fingerless leather gloved hands working quickly and efficiently. She kisses him as every inch of skin his becomes exposed to her lips. When she is done she runs her tongue from his collarbone to the top of his jeans, her hands exploring his muscular chest.

"Never did I think that this was hiding under all those jackets and oxfords, Castle. It was a shame to keep this away from me." Her fingers skim gently over his chest and the occasional rub of her leather glove against his nipples sends his blood coursing hot through his body.

Kate stands back away from his body, and he suddenly feels the loss of her the warmth and lips against him. She pulls her jacket off her body and yanks her lacey camisole over her head. Castle's eyes grow dark with lust and he strains against his restraints, a moan escapes his lips.

Kate's soft silky skin is a contrast to the black leather bra that covers her breasts. She shimmies out of her boots and then her leather pants. Castle's heart races in his chest and his blood rushes to his extremities. Before him stands every fantasy he has ever had. Kate places her boot on the tree to the left of Castle's hip; she slowly zips the knee length black leather up her calf. She runs her fingers over the sheer black stockings hooked to her black leather and lace garter with matching thong. Castle struggles against his restraints furiously.

"Mr. Castle I think you have been a bad, bad boy." She teases as she brushes her body against his. Castle jerks and bucks at her wanting to feel her against him.

"You better learn to behave Mr. Castle, or I may have to punish you." The twinkle in her eyes causes Castle to temporarily lose all thought process. She reaches around his head, grabs a fistful of his hair and pushes his mouth towards hers. She greedily devours him, and slowly starts nipping, kissing and biting him. Castle moans loudly at discovering a side of Kate he would have never imagined. She turns away from him and grinds her bottoms against him. She shimmies down his body and rubs her hands from his hips down the outside of his legs and back up.

"Oh God Castle, I want you so bad." Kate groans as she feels him firmly against her back.

Kate turns and starts working on removing Castle's pants and boxer shorts. Her eyes slowly take in his lean muscular body and she feels her desire boil through her. She feels the tension in her body, her nipples tighten and she gets wet between her legs. Her fingers slowly wrap around him as she starts to pump him. She leans into him and says, "Close your eyes Castle imagine how much better it would be if my lips were wrapped around you."

Castle closes his eyes and hears a rustling of leaves, and the quick release of Kate's fingers around him. He feels her warm breath against his balls and then the soft touch of her tongue and licking against them and drawing them into her mouth. Her moist lips licking him cause him to whimper and whisper her name as if in a prayer.

She gently pulls him into her mouth, taking the tip and circling her tongue around the sensitive top. Her hands work his balls gently, she torturously takes him slowly deep into her mouth and throat. Castle's legs buckle for an instant. The growl that escapes from deep with in Castle is nothing but primal in nature. His hips buck roughly into her mouth. He instinctively wants to snake his fingers through her hair and guide her, but his restraints keep his hands immobile. His frustration grows as does his desire.

She grabs his tight ass raking her nails over his cheeks and guides him frantically in and out of her mouth. As quickly as she starts, she pulls back standing far enough away that he can't touch her. Castle's eyes are dark and dangerous like that of a caged animal. He has lost total control wanting only to consume her.

Kate stands before him and starts touching herself. "You want some of this Castle?" Her fingers squeeze her breasts roughly. She moans as she spread her legs apart for him to see. Her other hand snakes between her parted legs and pulls her thong off swiftly. He watches intently as Kate's fingers disappear between her folds.

"Oh God I am so wet baby. God, it feels so good." She says as her head swings back and her eyes close. Her fingers work quickly at her clit; he can hear the wetness that has pooled between her legs as she touches herself. Castle can hear her moans and mewls as she quickly works her fingers across her clit. As she feels herself about to shatter she removes her fingers and places them against her lips, running her tongue up one finger. Castle's eyes practically fall out of his head. "Want some, Rick?"

Kate rubs her body against his, grinding herself against him again and again. She kisses him and slides her wet fingers across his bottom lips, then crashes her lips against his with her fingers crushed between them their lips. Castle licks and nips at her fingers, the smell and taste of her working him into a frenzy.

"Get me out Kate! Now Kate!" He growls as he kisses her.

Kate needs Castle as much as he needs her. Her hands touch and tease every part of his body. The ache between her legs burns through her body. She unlocks his cuffs as she begs him to make love to her.

As soon as one cuff is off Castle pounces on her. He grabs her by the waist and drags her over to her bike, which they moved into the brush before this started.

He leans her over the seat with her tight round ass facing him. He touches her firm ass and admires her body against the bike, before he places himself at her entrance and slides forcefully into her.

She moans loudly as he fills her then proceeds to claim her. He reaches around her and finds her clit, pinching it between his fingers. Kate yelps and comes hard against him, her muscles tightening around him. Kate is no longer moaning but screaming his name in ecstasy, urging him to go faster and harder, as he continues to pump into her. A few strokes later he groans her name and empties himself into her, falling onto her back.

Castle stands up and scoops her into his arms. "That was incredible; no there are no words to describe what that actually was. You are the most god damn sexy woman alive Katherine Beckett, and you're all mine." He smiles as he kisses her again and again possessively.

Castle looks at her and then glances at the bike slyly. He eyes her body slick with sweat, her tussled hair a little wild from their love making, the image to good to just let go. He grins evilly as he backs her against the bike again.

"You going for round two Writer-boy?" she smiles knowing he can't be ready to go again, but always willing to try.

"Oh no, but this is a moment has to be immortalized, Kate." He walks over his pants and pulls out his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Oh no Castle, no way are you going to immortalize this on your cell phone."

"I'll make it worth your while Kate. Close your eyes. Now imagine yourself sitting back on your Harley, legs spread as I lick, nip, suck and finger your clit. Let me have you Kate?" He reaches between her legs and she is dripping wet again, he run his finger over her hard swollen clit. He knows he has her when she moans against his mouth.

"Now sit back on the Harley, Kate and let me have this memory."

Kate sits on the Harley; her body craving his touch, his tongue. At this point she would do anything to have him continue touching her. She leans back and places one hand between her legs and the other one on her breast. Castle snaps a couple of pictures before he drops the camera and dives between her legs to feast upon her.

Her last thought before she loses control is… they're going to be so late to her fathers.

**So much for it being a short chapter. That didn't work out, but I hope you guys enjoyed. I am of the opinion that Kate is one heck of a sexually charged woman, who is discovering exactly what that means. I did not want to write this chapter with what I have in store with Jim Beckett and the memories he shares with Castle. As of this writing I have 152 reviews, 73 favorites and 201 alerts on this story alone. Doubt I will make the 200 reviews, but I can hope. So, if you have done an alert and haven't reviewed please let me know what you think. This chapter is dedicated to purplangel's hubby (you're welcome) and she knows why ;)** **If you like this story and are interested check out my other two Castle fan fictions "Heartbeats and Flat Lines" and "Nightclubs, Bathroom Stalls and Limos….Oh My."** **PLEASE, leave a review; they are appreciated and so addictive! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, I have to apologize. This story has a mind of it's own. This should have been the second to last chapter, but I don't want this to be a 3K word chapter. I want Jim and Johanna's story to take center stage in the next chapter. So, unless I get derailed again (who knows) there is still two more chapters mapped out after this one. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Please review and make my day. I have never had a story reach 200 reviews and am hoping to make it there.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Castle…I do not own Castle…I do not own Castle….OK?**

**Chapter 13**

Kate knew they were late to her dad's. She called him and told them they were running late, and thankfully her dad was fine with it.

They pulled up to the house, and dismounted the bike in the driveway. The house was a modest white colonial with black shutters. A real honest to goodness picket fence surrounds the front entrance with a matching gate. Inside the confines of the fence was a well-manicured yard with bushes and flowers.

Castle tries to imagine a young Kate running through this yard. He could see her clad in jeans, and sporting pigtails as she climbed the tall oak tree on the side of the house. Kate slips her hand into Castle's.

"Are you ready Castle?" she looks at him and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, come on I want to hear all about you growing up here." Castle's face is glowing at the thought of learning things about her. She smiles as she leads him to the door.

Kate knocks gently and opens the door calling for her dad. "Hey Dad, we're here."

"Katie, I am so glad you came for a visit. I love when my favorite daughter visits me." He says as he wraps her up in a long hug. No matter how old she gets, when her dad holds her she feels like she is 8 again and he is her knight in shining armor.

"Dad, I am your only daughter." She laughs, giving him one last hug before letting go.

"That's just a technicality." He winks at her.

"Hey Rick, how are you doing? What brings you both out here?" Kate had never brought anyone, let alone a man to visit him since her mother's death. He closes the door behind them and ushers them into the living room.

"Doing well sir." Castle responds and shakes his hand. Jim mentions for them to sit, and instantly spots their clutched hands, and the closeness in which they were sitting.

"Well, dad I wanted to tell you in person that Rick and I are now officially dating. I didn't want you to open the paper and see me there in the society page someday."

"Katie, I am so happy for you. So you two finally figured it out, its about time." He chuckled.

"Dad?" Kate looked at him questioningly.

"Honey, you may be an extraordinary detective, but when it comes to your seeing what is right in front of you. Let's just say you can be stubborn and blind. Have you read those Nikki Heat books because it is obvious there."

"Dad! How can you say that?" She feigned offense.

"Katie, Castle is the first man you have ever brought here. For the last two years, every visit or call we have had, has had a Castle anecdote. He went from your annoying shadow, to an integral part of your life. You just had to open your eyes and see it, honey." Jim bends over and places his hand on her knee. "I am so happy for you, Katie."

"I haven't seen you so happy and alive since your mother died. Thank you for that Castle." Jim says earnestly his voice cracking with emotion.

Castle just smiled, he didn't have anything to say. In his eyes he hadn't done anything.

"I know we were going to go out, but I thought we could talk and be more comfortable here. So, who is ready for lunch, and after that I have been saving some pictures and stories that you must hear Castle." Jim extends his hand to Kate and leads them to the kitchen. "I'm not a master chef, so sandwiches and soup is the menu for the day."

"Sounds perfect." Castle answers.

Lunch was comfortable. Castle and Kate told Jim about some of Ryan and Esposito's antics at work. Jim loved hearing about Kate's life. This was a rare glimpse into her adult life he was not privy to. Kate didn't usually share much of her work with him, so he wouldn't worry so much. It was good to hear that Kate had built a family around herself, that she wasn't alone.

Kate and Castle insisted on cleaning up after themselves. When they were done they went back into the living room. Kate took hold of Castle's hand and walked him to the couch. After he sat down she inched close to him and continued holding his hand. Castle was pleasantly surprise at this outward show of affection. Jim disappeared into another room, and came back with a box. Kate smiled when she saw it.

Inside the box was Kate's childhood. Jim pulled out a drawing of a stick family with a dog and cat.

"Katie drew this in kindergarten. She was so proud of it. When she came home she was clenching it in her little hands. She pointed out Mommy, Daddy, herself, "Rolf" the dog, and "Meow" the cat. The only thing wrong is we didn't have any pets, when we pointed that out, she told us that we had to remedy it, and gave us the address to the pound"

Castle looked at her and laughed. "So at 5 years old she was already bossy and controlling?" He nudged her with his shoulder.

"He has your number, Katie. He's a keeper." Kate smiled that rare radiant smile that brightens a room. She has never seen her dad approve of any man as far back as middle school.

Castle reached into the box and pulled out one of her report cards. It was Kate's 4th grade report card. Castle opened it and was instantly impressed. It could have been one Alexis' report cards. Every class had a neat A next to it. Her effort and conduct grades were perfect. Teacher comments included: a joy to have in class. So driven. Wonderful student!

"Kate was an honor roll student until her senior year in high school. She would lock herself in her room and spend hours making sure her homework was done and perfect. She started reading on her own at the age of 4. She didn't want to wait for us to read to her. She started reading and never stopped. By middle school she had read Pride and Prejudice and many other classics. Then she found your books and never put them down. She had one in her hand at all times."

Jim stopped talking when he saw the look on Castle's face. Castle was looking intently at Kate, but she was looking down, hiding behind her hair. Jim was confused.

"You took my books everywhere? Kate, when did you start reading my books?" Castle moved a finger under her chin and brought her face up so their eyes met. Kate's eyes were wet with tears.

"Katie? You didn't tell him did you?" Jim feels horrible "Maybe I should give you two a moment alone." Jim gets up and walks into the kitchen

"Kate what's wrong?" Castle is concerned. He doesn't understand what the big deal is that she read his books.

"Castle, if you ever tell anyone what I am going to tell you, I really will shoot you. Do you understand?" Castle shakes his head and takes both her hands into his.

" My mother had loved your books. She tried to get me to read them, but I was being defiant back then. She told me I would love them, but I refused to read it. After her murder I picked up the book, and read it in one night. I went through every book of yours that she had. Castle, your books are what grounded me after her death. They brought justice to your readers. They gave me hope. The only justice I got came after I became a cop. I read your books over and over. I bought every new book as you put them out. I even stood in line for hours and had you sign one of my books."

"I am so sorry I teased you Kate. I didn't know." Castle felt like such a cad.

"No Castle, I had this idealized opinion of you. When I met you and it was it was all shot to hell. Slowly I got to know the real you, and the books took on a different meaning. Yes, Castle I even read your website, I have for years."

Castle scoops her into his arms. He had made a difference into her life before he had even met her. Kate Beckett had needed him and he had been something positive in her life.

"I love you Kate," Castle whispers into her hair. Kate looks up and into his endless blue eyes.

"Castle…" she whispers, touching his face drawing him to her. She brushes her lips against his for a second.

"Kate, I know I shouldn't have said it. Please don't run. I have loved you for so long, that it felt normal. I have loved you so long …"

"SShh Castle, its ok….I know. I am not going anywhere. I want to talk about this when we get back home." Her fingers smooth the worry lines on his face. She loses herself in his eyes and in that moment she knows she loves him back.

Kate kissed Castle soundly. "Come on let's bring my Dad back in here before he thinks I killed you and disposed of the body."

"Dad, you can come back, everything is fine."

"I am sorry Katie. I just thought you would have told him. " Jim could see how much his daughter cared for this man. It was obvious to anyone who spent any time in their presence that they were meant for each other.

The awkward moment passes and they settle down for more reminiscing.

"Oh Castle, has Katie ever told you how I met her mother?" Jim's eyes sparkled, as he got ready to tell the story. He wondered if the two of them would see the similarities.

Kate has heard the story a million times. It is a love story she has always believed could never be replicated; her parents had almost had it all. Castle sits back and puts his arm around the back of the sofa, Kate settles into his side to hear the story she loves. At this moment she felt life could not get much better.

**This chapter has gotten to long, so I ended it here to get the full affect of Johanna and Jim Beckett's story in the next chapter. I hope you are all still enjoying it. I am pretty sure that there are three chapters left to write before the end of this one. It shocks me that this story has 170 reviews, 50K hits, 76 favorites and 212 alerts. I am hoping to make 200 reviews, as I have never done that before. So please if you have enjoyed the story, let me know. This chapter is dedicated to Kateit and pealee thanks for reviewing and making me smile **


	14. Chapter 14

**I tried to get their interactions and banters down right. I love these characters and I want to get them right. Sometimes I re-write a dialogue up to 10 times or more. I want this chapter to be sweet and give us some insight into Jim and Johanna. I hope I did right by them **** I keep telling you guys this story doesn't want to end. I noticed I threw something in last minute last chapter, which I now have to address, so it ain't over yet! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer- seems silly to have to keep saying I don't own any of these characters before each chapter, but I don't darn it!**

**Chapter 14**

Kate has heard the story a million times. It is a love story she has always believed could never be replicated; her parents had almost lived the perfect fairytale. Castle sits back and puts his arm around the back of the sofa, Kate settles into his side to hear the story she loves. At this moment she felt life could not get much better.

"When Katie was about four she would ask us to tell her how her mom and I met, as a bed time story. She was such a little romantic. She still believed in princesses and their gallant princes. She loved the happily ever after."

"Dad, we all have to grow up." Kate sighed thinking how innocent those years were, and how she missed the simplicity of her life back then.

"Katie you grew up too fast. You were always trying to prove something to someone. And when it wasn't someone else you were proving it to yourself. Then after your mother was murdered you became the adult in this family, but that is another story."

Jim took a deep breath and started their story.

"Johanna and I were colleagues. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. We said hi over the water cooler at first. She would smile and I would feel like the sun had just shined for the first time. Over time we would talk in passing, then take an occasional lunch together. I started bringing her coffee in the morning, she wouldn't admit it but she had a coffee addiction. She always seemed to have a coffee cup with her."

Castle looked down at Kate and cleared his throat, letting her know she is a lot like her mom in that respect. So far he loved the story, it reminded him of another couple he knew. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Kate burrowed into his side and couldn't help feel warm and content, she pulled his arm around her.

"I started showing up for work early just to bring her the coffee and to steal a few minutes of conversation with her before everyone else showed up. She was always the first one at the office. I learned so much about her in those minutes, and then I would run to my desk and write it all down. First it was her birthday, her favorite flower, finally her favorite restaurants, learning as much as I could about her for future reference."

Jim stopped for a second, thinking of those moments so long ago, and his eyes misted over. You could see the love and admiration he still had for his wife, even after this long.

"We became friends and started doing things together. I wanted to hold her and love her one-minute and wring her neck the next. We went bike riding in the park, went to museums, movies, the beach, you name it we did it. Every second I spent with her was a gift to me. I never thought that such a woman would even want to have someone like me as a boyfriend let alone husband. Just being with her made me happy. I had never felt like that about anyone before her."

Castle's smile faltered a little as he watched Jim. He knew exactly how Jim felt; he remembers how many times he saw Kate leave with someone other than him, because he never felt he deserved her. Because he never told her how he felt.

"For three years I watched her work herself to the ground. She was so dedicated to helping others even back then. She dated a couple of men, and each time she did my heart broke, but none of them ever stayed around long. People talk about being struck with a bolt of lightning, but with us it was more like a slow burn. It took me three years to figure out I was in love with her."

Castle looked questioningly at Jim Beckett. Jim looked back at him and gave him a small, knowing look. Jim knew…he knew that he had been in love with his daughter for a while. He was telling him he understood. Castle smiled at him letting him know he got the message loud and clear.

"I finally got the nerve to ask her out and she looked at me and said, that it was about time, because if I had waited much longer she was going to have to be the one to ask me out. A week after I asked her out I told her I loved her. She looked at me and said I know. Looked over her shoulder and gave me a wink. She waited a few days to say it back. ."

All of them laughed. Kate and her mother have many similarities, but that is not one of them. Kate would never ask him to go on a real date.

"Six months after I finally got the nerve to ask her out, I asked her to marry me. We went for a walk in the park; it was one of her favorite places to go to unwind. We had a picnic lunch and we and listened to music from a free concert not too far away. I let her unpack the basket and at the bottom was a beautiful violet lily in a clear box. Tied to the red ribbon around it was the ring. Not until I took out the lily and presented it to her did she see the ring."

Jim took a deep breath like he was about to reveal something he had never told anyone.

"I have never told anyone this, even Johanna, but I was terrified she was going to say "no" even then. I had prepared myself for a scenario of ways she would tell me she couldn't. Instead she looks me in the eye and says are you finally proposing?"

All of them laugh.

"Are all Beckett woman as bossy as the two of them?" Castle asks Jim, while pointing at Beckett.

"Oh Rick you have no idea what you are in for." He says and laughs like Kate has not seen him laugh in such a long time. It warms her heart to see her dad remembering her mom without sadness in his voice.

"Needless to say she said yes, and a little under a year later we were married. Like every other married couples we had ups and downs, but we always knew that we could get through them all because we loved each other."

"Two years after that Johanna gave birth to our Katie. I don't think that anything prepares you for being a parent. We struggled with many things, but Katie was a great baby. It all went by too quickly and then it was gone."

The room became suddenly quiet. Jim's eyes misted over and his voice cracked as he felt again the loss of his wife.

"I would give anything to have a minute of that time back. You think you are going to have all the time in the world, but no one does." Jim had stopped looking at them and had is head in his hands.

"Daddy." Kate flew off the sofa and hurled herself at her dad. She hadn't called him daddy in years, but he was daddy in that moment, and she was his precious child. She hugged him in her arms and they shared their pain and loss. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Katie." He gave her an extra strong hug. It felt good to hold his daughter again.

Castle looked at them and went to get up to give them some privacy.

"Sit down Castle, you aren't going anywhere." Kate said surprising him. She let go of her Dad and turned around to look at them both. She reached out and held both their hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Maybe you and Castle should have a long talk about how to do things right dad."

With that Kate turns towards the kitchen and says, "I think we need ice cream after that, you guys coming?" She saunters off out of sight into the kitchen.

Castle is standing there looking wide-eyed at the direction Kate has just disappeared in. He turns to Jim and raises a questioning eyebrow. "Did she just ask you to instruct me in how to propose to her?"

Jim laughs, "Oh dear boy, you are in for the ride of your life. Enjoy every moment. Katie is very much like her mother; though Kate's heart has been broken so many times that it is more guarded. Some of that is my fault for what happened after Johanna was murdered. I don't have to tell you how special she is, I see it in your eyes, and read it in your books. Please just love her and take care of her the way she deserves to be."

"Don't worry about that. If she'll have me, I plan on making sure she is very happy." Castle says as they both walk into the kitchen just as Kate is taking the ice cream out of the freezer?

**Hope you guys enjoyed this enough that you didn't mind not having any smut. A special shout out to new readers Molly88 and EOisBliss to whom this chapter goes out to for their reviews! Thanks for staying up til 3am to read this and for reading it all at once! You both made my day! I am so taken back by the response to this story it has over 56K hits, 183 reviews (so close to 200), 81 favorites and 221 alerts! Can you believe that many alerts, it blows my mind! THANK YOU! What did you guys think of the episode? Let me know in your reviews. I am dying to talk to anyone about it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I have loved writing this story. It has been a blast and has gotten me writing again. There is one more chapter to go in this one, and I am hoping it will be fluffy and sexy and very Caskett. This chapter has a little of everything and hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. If you have put me on alert or favorites and have not reviewed please do so, it would mean a lot to me if you did. Now sit back, get yourself a drink and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- If I return them to ABC tired, spent and satisfied and they don't stay long, then they don't belong to me and I can't get in trouble **

**Chapter 15**

Jim laughs, "Oh dear boy, you are in for the ride of your life. Enjoy every moment. Katie is very much like her mother; though Kate's heart has been broken so many times that it is more guarded. Some of that is my fault for what happened after Johanna was murdered. I don't have to tell you how special she is, I see it in your eyes, and read it in your books. Please just love her and take care of her the way she deserves to be."

"Don't worry about that. If she'll have me, I plan on making sure she is very happy." Castle says as they both walk into the kitchen just as Kate takes the ice cream out of the freezer.

The rest of their visit goes quickly as they share more memories over ice cream. After everything is loaded into the dishwasher they start heading towards the front door. Kate and Castle say their goodbyes to Jim and invite him to join them at the loft for dinner sometime.

Castle walks up to Jim and extends his hand. "Thank you sir for a great day. I feel like I know her even better now." Jim shakes his hand.

"You're welcome Rick. You take care of Katie, and don't give up on her, she'll come around." Castle starts walking towards the bike giving Kate and her dad a moment of privacy.

Kate kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him. It felt good to feel his arms around her and her not have to worry about him.

"Thanks Dad," she said. "I had a great day. It felt good to share this together with Castle."

"You're welcome, Katie. You hold onto that one. He is a keeper and loves you very much. He has for a long time, trust me." Kate looks at her dad with a questioning look.

"Take it from one who has been there, Katie. That boy has been in love with you for a long time. Everyone who loves you has seen it. Trust me a dad knows. Don't make the same mistake your mother and I did. Don't waste a minute of it."

Kate gives him another squeeze before walking away.

"Come on Castle, let's go home." Kate says as she reaches the bike and gives him a hug.

"What was that for?" Castle says as he puts his helmet on.

"Just for being you, Castle, Just for being you." She gives him a smile that lights up her eyes.

They pull out of the driveway and head out towards the city. About 20 minutes from her father's house Kate pulls over by a huge field. She takes off her helmet and motions Castle to do the same. Kate dismounts and waits for Castle.

"Hey Castle, help me move the bike down here away from the road?" She asks him. Castle is not sure what she is up to, but does as told. Once the bike is out of sight, Kate snakes her fingers through his and leads him into the field.

"Kate what are we doing?" Castle asks her as the child-like curiosity getting the best of him.

"I came here with my mom a couple of times. I want to share it with you Castle." Kate's eyes are twinkling like the stars overhead. Suddenly she drops to her knees and pulls his arm down so he follows her. She lays down facing up and pats the ground next to her.

"Castle, please lie next to me?" she asks him.

Castle does as she requests. She reaches out and slips her hand into his. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"When I was little my mother brought me here to tell me about life. My grandfather was very ill and she was preparing me for his passing away. We lay down here and she showed me the stars. We found shapes in them like you do with clouds. Then she showed me the North Star, the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. She told me how no one knew how big that night sky was, and that when we passed away somewhere up there is where our souls went. Our loved ones could look down over their loved ones left here on earth."

Castle looked over at her and tears where falling from her eyes. He didn't say anything letting her continue.

"I wanted to stop here tonight and look up there again and remember that my mom is up there looking down at me. I wanted her to see that I am happy, Castle." She sniffles before she continues again. "I hope I am not disappointing her."

Castle let out a sigh. "You're not. Kate Beckett your mother would be proud of everything you have done and accomplished."

Castle flips himself over so he is up against her. He trails a finger to push her hair behind her ear, and then brings the finger back to her chin. They stare at the sky for a bit in silence.

"Hey Castle, you want to catch a movie and dinner at my apartment? I'll even let you pick the movie." She throws in as an incentive. She wants to go back to her place, but has no intention of sending Castle home. He smiles as he pulls out his phone and leaves Alexis a text message. After a while they return to the bike and start the drive back home. On the drive home Castle continued his exploration of her body again with his fingers. By the time they got back to her place the sexual tension was explosive.

As they enter her the elevator, Castle walks her into the corner, grabs her thighs and hikes her legs around his hips. He grinds himself into her and growls into her neck as he nips her, "After your little game this morning all I have wanted to do is rip that leather off you, make you scream my name." He grinds into her again rather roughly and when the door opens he pulls away and walks to her door. Leaving her there wide eyed and confused.

She walks up to the door and the minute she is through the door he pins her to the wall. He takes her hands and pins them above her head as he kisses her hungrily. She responds by tangling her tongue with his and grinding her hips against his. He lets go of her hands and starts removing her clothes.

"You look so hot in leather, Kate. Do you know how sexy you look straddling that damn bike with this on? Do you know how hard it was to not have impure thoughts about you while across from your father?" He needs to touch her skin as he removes her camisole quickly over her head.

He bends towards her bared shoulder, scraping his teeth along its curve and smoothing it with his tongue. He moves to her neck and kisses a hot trail down between her breasts. Castle can see her erratic breathing and he grinds his hips against her again. She moves both her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her body. He moans loudly and pulls her hips into him letting her feel how hard he is. He continues kissing the area between her breasts, letting the little bit of stubble he has on his face rub against her. The roughness of his face turns her on even more.

Castle lets his eyes wander over her. Her breasts are taut and the nipples pebbled. Reaching out he cups them in his hands, she has a sharp intake of breath. His eyes flick to hers briefly as he fondles and moves his fingers across them. Then he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks it greedily. Her legs go weak and she grasps his shoulders for support.

She pushes at him with her hands and moves him away slightly. She gives him a slight smile and rolls his jacket off his shoulders. He lets the jacket fall. Kate cocks her head, takes a deep breath, and pulls his polo over his head, letting it join his jacket on the floor. She watches him swallow. Kate Beckett leans forward and presses her mouth to his exposed flesh. His breath hisses through his teeth as she deliberately slides up his chest and grinds her hips against him.

Spreading her palms on his bared chest, she feels the pounding of his heart. His nipples are puckered with arousal and she leans closer; biting gently on one as he'd done to her. Her palms spread and her nails rake down his chest causing his hands to tighten reflexively on her hips.

"Castle, take me to bed." She pleads with him. He picks her up and carries her to her bed.

From there, it doesn't take long. All they could do was think, breathe and feel each other. His fingertips dance over her breast. She moans, and suddenly teeth nibble her bottom lip, his tongue flicks across it, her nails scrape across the nape of his neck.

Castle's fingers trails down her body he feels her wetness with his fingertips. A moistened finger rubs her sensitive clit causing Kate to see pulses of light behind her closed eyes. She whimpers as her hips rock against his hand.

"Please Castle, I need you." She whimpers.

Castle shifts and moves agonizingly slow down her body, teasing her breast with his tongue, planting open kisses down to her stomach. He stops as his body reaches the end of the bed. He slides his body down off the bed, so he was kneeling on the floor. Swiftly he places her long slender legs up over his shoulders, his head nestles between them. His hands move down her thighs to rest at her hips. Glancing up at her, he is surprised to see that she was watching him intently.

She rests her upper body on her elbows, her tousled hair half covering her face. He licks his lips before lowering his mouth to her most sensitive spot. Her head immediately drops back in ecstasy as her hands grip the sheets around her. His tongue moves to its own rhythm, plunging inside her, he marvels at her exquisite taste. Kate's hand tightens on his scalp as the heat builds inside her. He feels her hips move, but forces her to experience every subtle movement of his lips and tongue against her, as he holds her down.

"Shit, Rick!" Kate gasps, her eyes closing as the feel of his mouth now seems to shoot waves of pleasure down her legs into her toes. She has no control over her body. "Oh God, Castle."

Castle hums against her at the sound of his name escaping her lips, causing more delicious sensations between her legs.

She sits up in the bed, pushes Castle onto his back and grasps his hard cock. He gasps as she begins to pump her hand up and down. As she continues this she moves to straddle him, she positions herself over his cock, her legs straddling his hips. Catching his gaze she begins to lower herself down on him, moving painfully slow, accommodating him inch by inch until he is buried deep inside her. She begins to move painfully and deliciously slow above him, giving him a front row seat.

His hands moved to her hips, guiding her as she moves above him. She begins to speed up the pace as he moves one hand towards her breasts massaging them and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan and grind down harder. His other hand, he snakes between the two of them, seeking her clit with his thumb. He knew she would be coming fast, and hard at this rate.

Kate continued to move above him, and he watches her face as it contorts with pleasure. "Come for me Kate," he whispers. Her head is thrown back, her mouth slightly open and she rides him hard. She moves faster, and closer towards her orgasm.

Castle moves to sit up, bringing himself to a sitting position, pulling her closer to him. Chest to chest, her breasts pushed up against him. She continues to move above him, and Castle begins to trust his hips upward.

His heady scent swirls around her, their rhythm becomes harder and faster. Driving for completion, to lose themselves in each other.

The pleasant burn building between her legs intensified tenfold, breath stutters in the back of her throat. She can feel everything- her muscles locking in anticipation, the sensations that runs through her each time she thrusts him back inside of her, the contour of his sweat covered body against hers.

Nothing though, compares to feeling him finally shudder in her arms, moaning his release against her ear. Her entire world explodes. Shattering around him in waves so powerful that she can hear was the sound of her own pulse thundering in her ears.

Draped in each other's arms, foreheads touching and out of breath, Castle pushes her hair gently behind her ear. He kisses her gently, and wraps his arms around her pulling her close. Castle goes to speak and Kate, places a finger over his lips. She cradles his face in her hands and gets lost in his dauntingly blue eyes. She thinks to herself, how did she get here and what has she done to deserve him? She places soft gentle kisses on his face and lips.

"I love you too, Castle." She whispers. "I have for a long time." She feels his smile against her lips as he crushes her to him. Richard Castle is speechless for the moment but she feels it….she knows that he is her "one and done."

**Please review and make my day. Thank you to my loyal followers who have kept me writing with your encouragement and suggestions. (****ChrysLexiTaylor, Gillesinlove, gloriajv, pealee, nikkidog, Beckett NYPD, didscpt, Blooky, and Judy1229) ****You guys really make it fun to write. The reviews make me want to keep writing, because someone is enjoying. One more chapter…thank you!**

**This fanfic is part of the Castle Fanfic challenge manuxinhace on tumblr**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here it is, the end of my longest fanfiction story ever. This story was supposed to have ended somewhere in chapter seven, but it would not let me put it to rest. I have enjoyed writing it and getting to know some of you through reviews and pms. I can't tell you how much I appreciated the reviews and the encouragement. I hope I did the characters justice, because they are great to work with. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you all for reading. ****This story has been written for Manuxinhace's challenge (fanfiction .net/s/7382548/1/Challenge)**

**Disclaimer- I bet I would get sued if I returned them 20 years later with kids. I bet ABC wouldn't like that at all. Not mine because they are still young (and damn hot the two of them) as are their supporting cast!**

**Chapter 16 (Final Chapter)**

With her head on his chest, and her arm dangerously close to his better assets, Kate stretches her body the along the length of him. She wonders how she can want, love and need a man this much. She closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of him; she can't seem to ever get enough of it. She hooks her leg over his and slowly rubs it up and down his thigh, enjoying the low moan that escapes him in his sleep.

"Hey sleepy head, if you want to conserve water and maybe join me in the shower, it will have to be before everyone gets up," she whispers in his ear then she sucks it into her mouth and gives it a nip. Castle growls at her and flips her so she is pinned under him, he feeds hungrily on her neck.

"Someone woke up a little hungry today." Kate giggles. "Castle if you keep that up we won't make it into the shower." She was already hot and wet before he even woke up, she could feel him grinding readily against her.

"Showers are over-rated. A little rugged man smell won't kill anyone." Castle mumbles as he starts trailing wet passionate kisses to her breast. Kate gasps when he sucks her nipple into his mouth and runs his tongue over it. He ghosts her body with his fingers traveling down between her legs. She grinds against his hand when he touches her. He can feel the heat rising off her, and when he touches her, he is met with wetness and her scent. His fingers dance precise circle over her clit and she shatters multiple times before he lets her come down.

Kate reaches down and takes him in her hand, pumping him slowly up and down, teasing him. Castle spreads her legs open with his leg and thrusts himself deeply into her. He gives her a few seconds to adjust to him before he starts moving in and out of her. Her moans resonate through his body as he increases his speed. Their kisses become harried and desperate as they try to muffle their moans.

He feels her walls spasm around him as her orgasm hits in waves, and her nails rake down his back. The sensation causing him to follow her crashing over the edge and finally they lay spent in each other's arms.

"Good morning Kate." Castle whispers as he kisses her forehead and then her lips.

"A very good morning indeed, Mr. Castle." She gives him a wink and gives him a peck on the lips.

"We better wash up and quickly get downstairs before everyone is up. They are all going to be hungry and looking for breakfast." Castle says as they get up and walk towards the bathroom together. Twenty minutes later they are dressed and quietly sneaking past the other bedrooms, down the stairs ready to cook for their guests.

As they near the bottom of the stairs, Kate links her fingers through his and smiles at him. She looks towards the living room where the huge Christmas tree stands fully decorated. He looks at her and smiles back.

"It is real nice having all our friends, and family here for the holidays. Nice to have this time for ourselves." Castle said.

"I never thought I would have all this Castle. I mean I have a family again. This thing we have created is the best present anyone could ever have given me. Thank you." Kate turns to face him and pulls his lips down to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tightly to her. "I love you Castle."

"I love you, Mrs. Castle." He says with a huge smile on his face.

Kate and Castle love having everyone together at the Hamptons, decorating the tree, sitting by the fire singing Christmas Carols, and just being together. It is their favorite time of the year.

Kate and Castle are cooking breakfast for everyone. It was a very full house. They had been up until 11 pm decorating. Everyone added their own special ornament to the tree; it is a tradition that Kate started on their first Christmas together.

As Castle cooks he reaches out to touch her every time she walks nearby. The last time he gave her butt a pinch.

"Castle, watch the bacon and keep those hands to yourself," Kate chastises him waving a wooden spoon in his direction. Castle pouts and continues cooking the bacon.

"You take the fun out of cooking. How come you don't wear a frilly apron and nothing else, when you cook?" He asks her raising an eyebrow and grinning slyly.

"In your dreams Castle." She smiles knowing that particular scenario has been played out before, numerous times. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his middle.

"You really like having everyone here don't you writer-boy?" she says close to his ear and taking a little nip. This time with everyone is just as important to him.

"You be careful Mrs. Castle, if you keep that up, breakfast will most definitely be ruined, and no one will get to eat. We going for round two?" Castle turns off the burner and turns around planting a sloppy kiss on Kate's lips.

"You've been pilfering the bacon, Castle, that's not fair. Save some for the rest of us." She smiles and walks away from him, taking the plate of bacon with her. She put a little extra swing in her hips for him as she leaves the room. He shakes his head as she walks away.

They set the table and can hear stirrings going on upstairs. There are giggles and yells as well as the pitter pattering of little feet and stomping of bigger feet in the direction of the stairs.

Castle turns to Kate and gathers her in his arms for the last few seconds before the chaos and mayhem starts. He smiles as his lips brush against hers and their noses nuzzle together.

"I love you Mrs. Castle." His voice still oozes love and affection for her.

"I love you writer-monkey-boy." She deepens the kiss and suddenly mayhem breaks loose. It seems everyone is coming down at once.

"Grandpa! I'm hungry!"

"Auntie Kate, tell Michael I don't want to eat a peanut-butter and pickle sandwich!"

"MOM where are the shoes you borrowed?'

"Ashley did you bring down Emma's I-Pod?"

"I want to sit next to Papa Jim!"

"Don't push me buttface!"

"Uncle Rick, did you make smiley face pancakes?"

Castle and Kate look up at the mob heading towards them. They smile at each other. Their eyes meet and speak volumes. They are happy they have everything they could ever want, family, friends that are family, love, and health.

Alexis and Ashley lead the pack, with their two son's Steven and Michael and daughter Emma.

Lanie and Esposito follow with their daughter and granddaughter. Their granddaughter was the spitting image of Lanie, God help us all.

Jenny and Ryan came with their three grandchildren this year while their kids went on a much-needed vacation.

Rounding out the group was Johanna who is in college and Nathan who is a senior in high school and still at home with Kate and Castle. Martha and her latest beau from the theater school and Jim Beckett take up the rear of the mob.

Breakfast is a whirlwind of passed plates, poured drinks, laughter, reprimands, spills and laughter. Everyone eats and enjoys the company. When it is finally over, everyone helps clean up and they get ready to start their day. Castle taps his juice glass to get everyone's attention.

"So who wants to have out a snowman building contest after breakfast?" Castle asks. Everyone including the kids, and kids at heart are excited to participate in a Castle contest.

After bundling everyone up in their snowsuits, boots, mittens and coats, they run out into the front yard. The rules of the contest are everyone has to help, not just the big kids doing the work. You can make it male or female, and it can't look like your typical Frosty the Snowman.

Each family gets to make one, and Jim, Martha and the new beau were the judges. After about three hours of building snowmen, an impromptu snowball fight, and making snow angels, the judges were finally called out.

The judges walked around with critical eyes. They had a snow policewoman and a snowman with a book as one set. Then snow super hero with cape included, a headless snowman with the head on ground next to him, a snowman that looked suspiciously like a midget riding a pig, and finally See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil snowmen. Obviously it was a very disturbed group showcasing their snowmen building skills. The judges walked around whispering and pointing at the sculptures.

"We have made a decision! Drum roll please?" Jim Beckett announces.

Ryan, Esposito, Castle and Ashley made drum roll noises as the rest of them roll their eye.

"And the winner is…See No Evil, Hear No evil and Speak No evil!" the three said together. Alexis and her crew jump up and down and stick their tongues out at the rest of them.

"So very mature of you!" yells Castle, which caused everyone else in the group to burst uncontrollably into laughter. He crosses his arms in feigned anger over losing. He can't keep the scowl on for to long before he gets a snowball to the head.

Kate stands about five feet away trying to look innocent, but looking more like the cat that ate the canary. Castle squints knowingly at her, and she tries desperately to look all innocent like and sweet.

"Castle you would have been insufferable had we won. We would have heard about it all week." Kate laughs while everyone agreed.

When everyone finally comes in and settles down they make hot chocolate and ginger bread cookies that the kids can decorate. The rest of the day is spent decorating, watching Christmas cartoons, telling stories and enjoying each other's company. After dinner everyone gathers around the tree and Castle reads " 'Twas the Night Before Christmas" while everyone listens quietly. Lanie's granddaughter snuggled asleep on her lap sucking her thumb. Emma is curled up with Johanna on the rug, aunt and niece, more like little and big sister. The rest were strewn all over the floor and sofas enjoying the yearly tradition.

Only three more days until Christmas and their big Christmas party, this year was a big one as it would also be Kate and Castle's 20th anniversary. Time had flown by, and it was a long time ago that a certain detective had to ask a certain mystery writer for help on a strange case; the rest is history.

That night when everyone was safely tucked in their beds with what was sure more than vision of sugarplums dancing in their heads, the writer and his muse stood by the French doors in their bedroom. Above them in the doorway Castle had placed a sprig of mistletoe.

He stood behind her with his hands wrapped around her tiny waist. His head resting on the top of her head, smelling the cherry scented shampoo she used. Castle kissed the top of her head. Kate felt content to stand there in his arms and enjoy the warmth of his body against her. They watch the moon dance over the ocean as the seagulls fly off to uncharted destinations.

So many years have passed and she loves and wants him as much as she did in the beginning, and she is very secure that he feels the same way. They had come a long way. They had solved Johanna's murder together and put the man responsible away. He had ended the Nikki Heat series with Nikki and Jamerson's happily ever after. He had written two James Bond books. He was a consultant on the Nikki Heat movies, and is currently writing a new series of books.

She became a decorated detective, was promoted as the the youngest female Captain in NYPD history much to Iron Gates horror, and had three beautiful children and a loving husband.

"Castle, take me to bed." He sweeps her off her feet and carries her to their bed. He slowly starts removing her clothes and then sheds his. He climbs into bed and draws her to him. He kisses her and worships her body with his hands. He warms her skin with his mouth. Her body responds to him instantly. As he brings her closer and closer to her climax she arches her back and her body tenses. Her eyes meet his they are dark and full of lust and love. As she shatters into a million pieces he hears her whisper….

"Oh Castle….."

**I am so sad to see this one end. Please if you have ever read and not reviewed this is the time to do so. I would greatly appreciate knowing what you think. What you liked and what you didn't. It still shocks me to see how well received this story is, as of today 10/2/11 it has 210 reviews, 72,916 hits, 20,891 visitors, 100 faves, and 245 alerts. That just takes my breath away. So please, let me know what you think. To my loyal followers you know who you are, thank you for everything. It is fun to write when people are enjoying it and want to read more, you guys made it worth it **** Check out my other stories by going to my profile. There are a few there in progress and at least 3 more still in the works. Have a great night all**!


End file.
